Family Ties
by WaterGirl15
Summary: Two girls are separated at birth but then meet again ten years later. But what happens when one becomes a hero and the other a villain?
1. Chapter 1

On June 3rd, Edith Barton quietly went to the local orphanage with two little pink bundles. Edith needed to make sure her daughters would be safe from their abusive father. Around 11 pm she finished filling out the info on her girls she left them in the care of the owner of the orphanage. On July fourth Nathaniel and Evelyn Richards came to the orphanage in Iowa to adopt a little girl that's when they saw their little girl. Her brown hair and brown eyes caught their attention and immediately they filled out the adoption papers to take the month old girl. The same day Richard and Mary Parker came into the orphanage to hear a baby crying to see the twin sister of the first girl crying in her crib. Mary picked the girl up and hushed her and instantly fell in love with the little girl, the two adopted her and returned home. For years both girls grew up in New York City, but their lives were almost the same, except the first girl was injured and paralyzed from the waist down at the age of 8.

The girls are now both 10 and in middle school, it is their first day in the school since they were pretty much home-schooled for most of their lives. As Maria walks into the classroom kind of nervous she looks for her seat and notices that she was placed next to a girl in a wheel chair. This girl looks just as nervous to be there as she was, plus it didn't help that there were already kids picking on her for being in a wheel chair. Maria stood there and watched for a minute to see what the girl would do, all she did was sit there silently. Thats when Maria saw a tear roll down her face and she lost it. She walks over to her seat and slams her books down on the her desk before turning to the kids whose attention she now had.

"Leave her alone," Maria says irritated.

Gabrielle looks the girl who was standing up for her, it was surprising to her that someone actually stand up for her. No one has ever done this for her other than her brother and his friend Ben.

"Why should we?" one of the boys asks.

"Because she probably has no control over being in that chair and you probably have your own problems thats why you are picking on her so get lost already," Maria responds.

The kids look at her a little shocked and then walk back to their seats. Gabrielle smiles and wipes the tears away.

"T-thank you," Gabi says.

"You are more than welcome and I know the feeling I get picked on for being really smart," Maria responds, "What is your name anyway? I'm Maria."

"I'm Gabrielle, for me being smart is what keeps people from bullying me."

"Well at least you aren't constantly compared to your brother is just as smart and a year older."

"Well my brother is a lot older than me, by seven years so dad doesn't compare us."

"I live with my aunt and uncle but it's not just them others do it as well."

"I'm sorry, I guess being the daughter of Nathaniel Richards helps me in that way since he is one of the smartest people in the US," Gabi says with a little fear looking to see if anyone heard her.

"You are a Richards? My dad was Richard Parker," Maria says quietly because of the way Gabi reacted.

"Oh, I remember my dad mentioning him once."

"Alright class, quiet down," the teacher says, "Welcome to your first year of middle school. This is advanced science class so if you know you shouldn't be here please go now."

Maria and Gabi just look at each other and giggle watching some kids get up and leave.

"Hey wheelie!" a boy yells, "Why don't you just wheel yourself out of here!"

Gabi stops giggling and her head hangs a little, she isn't one to flaunt her name around but her intelligents oh definitely!

"Don't listen to him you are probably five times smarter than he is" Maria says putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I am going to show it too," Gabi answers with determination.

"Then do it" Maria says with a smile.

As the class goes on Gabi answers all of the questions and twice she corrects the teacher when his formulas were incorrect. She shocks the entire class with her smarts.

"See I knew you could show him," Maria says at the end of class.

"Thanks Maria," Gabi smiles placing her books in the pockets on her chair.

The two of them head off to their next class that's when they realized they had all of the same classes including gym. For the entire time they are in middle school they shared advanced classes and music classes, they were the best of friends and would often hang out together. Before they knew it they were entering High school, the one who ended up helping them around is Maria's brother Peter.

"Uhh I don't remember ever being this nervous," Maria says fiddling with her skirt as they walk into the high school.

"I do," Gabi smiles as she wheels next to her friend, "I'm just worried that the teachers will treat me like my brother since he is now ya know an engineer for NASA."

"I guess we both have brother problems," Maria says looking back at her brother.

"Well unlike you my brother is now my guardian since our dad is gone, I really don't mind being compared to him. But him being overprotective is getting old."

"Well my aunt is getting over protective since my uncle passed away, plus it doesn't help when Peter just disappears."

"I guess so, so whats your first class?"

"Uh lets see, it looks like , Advanced Math" Maria says pulling out her schedule

"Ah, I have that second block."

"I have my dance class then, What do you have this block?"

"Advanced Computer Application."

"I have that tomorrow."

"I wish I had dance class," Gabi mumbles.

"Why?"

Gabi had never told anyone what happened to her that she ended up in the wheelchair, she shook her head and smiles at her friend as the bell rings.

"I'll see you at lunch, see ya!" Gabi wheels off.

Maria waves goodbye and walks off to her class. As she gets to the class she sighs and sits in the middle of the room by the window so she doesn't stand out too much. The classes go well but both Gabrielle and Maria are compared to their brothers.

Lunch couldn't come any sooner, When Gabi wheels into the lunch room she sees Maria and Peter in an argument already and it's only the first day.

"It's not even half way through the day and every teacher including my dance teacher has compared me to you." Maria says to Peter in an angry tone.

"Sorry lil sis," Peter says between bites.

"Sorry don't cut it, how does my dance teacher even know you?"

He shrugs, "Oh hey theres Gabi."

"You just saved my brother's ass from being kicked," Maria says to Gabi as she decides to finally eat her lunch.

"Oh, oops," Gabi smiles.

"Yeah thanks Gabi," Peter says.

"So I am guessing you were compared to Peter," Gabi looks at Maria.

"Yeah even by my dance teacher I don't want to know how she knows him."

"Oh wow, that sucks. My computer teacher compared me to Tony Stark."

"Hey its not your brother," Maria says with a weak smile

"Nah, I was compared to him too in math class."

"Wow sorry thats two people you were compared with"

"Yep, so...how was dance class?" Gabi asks taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Amazing after she realized I could actually dance and was not uncoordinated unlike this one over here," Maria says pointing at her brother.

"Hey!" Peter says.

"You know its true"

"Hey sis are you free after school I need help making something for you know what" Peter says looking around the lunch room nervously.

"Yeah, sure I'll help with whatever you are making."

"Hey Peter, Maria, Gabi," Harry says walking up, "Gabi, your brother called my dad, you will be staying with us for awhile since he's in Florida."

"Great, thanks for tell me Harry," Gabi smiles.

After they talked for a little longer the bell rang and they went their separate ways to their classes. Soon the day ends and everyone but Peter and Maria head home for the day.

"So spidey what are you making this time?" Maria asks her brother walking into the science lab.

"I am making a new type of spider web and I need some help."

"Sure but why new web what is wrong with the stuff you have now?"

"I need something that is a little stronger than the stuff I have. Sometimes they break in the rain."

"Makes sense, so what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to mix these chemicals while I mix these," he hands her two flasks of chemicals.

"Uhh if you are sure," Maria says hesitantly as she takes them.

They both work for about two hours until they mix all five chemicals and something happens they were not expecting. The chemicals all mixed together caused an explosion sending Maria across the room. When everything and everyone was cleaned up, they went home not thinking anything was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

(Maria's POV)

"Maria dear please get up, you'll be late for school," I hear my aunt yell from the kitchen.

"I'm up just getting dressed," I say as I pull on shorts under my dress.

This is the fourth day in a row where I have woken up to my bed being soaking wet but none of me being wet just the bed.

"Maria are you ok you are are taking longer than usual?" I hear Peter ask through the door.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say as I open my door to see a worried look on his face.

"Are you sure? You have been strange since the accident."

"Yeah I'm perfectly perfect."

"Then lets get going to school miss perfect."

As we walk to school, Peter tells me that he got his new webs made even though it took forever, well at least that what I think he is talking about I am to busy noticing that the strap of my backpack is now wet and so is part of my hair that I know was dry when I left the house. It's been little things like that for a while now I'm waiting for me to just turn into a puddle maybe those chemicals actually did something to me.

"Hey Peter! Maria!" Gabi calls when we enter the school.

"Hey Gabs what up," I say to my best friend who shocked me out of my thoughts.

"Not much just th-Maria? Why are you wet?"

"Huh? Honestly I have no idea why."

"Oh...well that is strange...but I wont be school for a while."

"I'll figure out why soon and why won't you be at school?"

"My brother is having a little trouble with things and I have multiple doctor appointments to see if I can ever walk again."

"That will be cool if you do, anyway I have to work on something before class so I will see you girls later," Peter says before walking off.

"He's right it will be cool if you can walk again."

"Yea, maybe after the appointments I will tell you what happened before I got in this situation," Gabi smiles as the bell rings.

I wave good bye to Gabi and start to head to my math class but hesitate and head for the bathroom to dry off and change my cloths. The day goes pretty well but my clothes and hair keep on getting wet. I give up and just stop going to my classes and go to my little hiding spot in the auditorium I found it one day after dance class.

"Maria I know you are up there come down please" I hear my brother yell from the stage below

"I can't."

"Don't tell me that I have to wipe your ass for skipping class all day"

"Peter, I literally can't, you have to come up and see I think I now know the reason I have always been wet the past few days."

I hear him sigh then start to walk across the stage and up the stairs to where I am when he gets up and looks at me he gasps and I'm not surprised all I am is water in the shape of a human body.

"Maria, oh my god," Peter says looking me over.

"I think that the chemicals did this to me."

"Don't worry sis, I will help you. First we need to figure out how to change you back."

"No Duh at least you can hide your powers easily."

Peter chuckles a little and thus begins my training.

A few months later I mostly have control of my powers and only have little things happen that I can't control. One Saturday Peter and I run off from our Aunt to stop the Green Goblin and I guess neither one of us pay too much attention to who was watching us. We don't realize that someone saw us until late.

"Peter? Maria?"

"Gabi is that you?" i say hearing her best friend's voice behind her.

"Yes," Gabi answers from her spot.

I whip around to see my best friend and I run and give her a hug.

"Ok explanations now, I saw you two fight against that...that thing," Gabi demands.

"What do you mean?" I ask knowing exactly what she meant.

"Don't pull that crap with me, you know what I am talking about."

Peter and I both sigh.

"Ok but not here right little sis," Peter says.

"Right not here," I agree.

"Let's head to my place, Reed has meetings all day," Gabi says as she leads us to her place.

Once we arrive Gabi instantly has us sit on the couch and waits for us to tell her everything.

"Ok so you remember when you guys were still in middle school and I was in my first year of high school, and you guys were getting concerned that I was just disappearing?" Peter asks.

"Yea, I remember," Gabi says her arm crossed.

"Well that was because I got bit by this special kind of Spider and became Spider Man."

"And what bout you Maria?"

"Well Peter asked me to help in the lab the first day of school and we mixed the wrong chemicals causing an explosion , that I didn't think affected me but then I started being randomly wet and didn't know why well right after you left school for a little bit I found out why and Peter helped me control it."

"So that's what you've been up to for the last few months," Gabi says.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Great, while you guys were doing that I am told I will never walk without a very expensive surgery."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" Peter says.

"It's ok, I knew it was too good to be true."

"Hey at least you tried Gabs," I say.

"Yea, so anyways, I want in."

"What? Why?"

"You guys will need help and seeing as I am a super genius I can track these guys for you."

"Ok why not, we need some help we can't do it alone forever right spidey?"

"Yeah why not."

Gabi smiles and for the next few months Gabi is our informant until she hears that her brother and his friends were in an accident.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon Maria and Gabrielle began their second year in High school, during this time Gabi was depressed and angry at her brother. He spent most of his time trying to help himself and his friends.

"What's wrong today Gabs?" Maria asks over the com on her way down town after school.

"Reed has been too focused on helping his friends then helping me. With his research he can possibly find away to help me get my legs back."

"So the same this as yesterday, Where exactly am I going sweetheart?" Maria responds to Gabi

"Sorry Maria, I'm gonna head home now," Gabi sighs.

"Ok I found where I'm going spidey can not have expositions."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

(Gabi's POV)

I cannot stand it! My brother, his friends and my friends all have powers! While me? Nope! For me all I have is a stupid wheelchair and non-useable legs. I enter the penthouse to see Johnny being chased by Ben, who has whip cream all over his face. I sigh and head over to my computer area and start to edit my reaction video for my YouTube channel. As I work I see my brother's arm come in and grab my tablet and leaves the room.

"You could have just asked!" I call to him.

"Sorry little sis! I needed it real fast!" Reed calls back.

"Fine."

I get back to work and I can hear them working on their powers, I growl and try to drown them out. As I do I get an email from someone I do not know, I was about to delete it when it opens. My eyes widen as I read the email, whoever this is says they can give me my legs back and some other things if I agree to their experiments. I call the number and hear a man answer. We talk for about two hours and I agree to their terms.

"Sis! Time for bed!" I hear Reed call to me.

"Right! Goodnight Reed."

I head to my room and get into bed, thankfully the next day is Saturday so no one will notice me gone until it is too late. The next morning I head to the ground level where a man with long brown hair and blue eyes is waiting for me.

"Are you Gabrielle Richards?" he asks.

"That's me," I answer.

He nods and he wheels me out to his car and we head off to the airport. I ended up falling asleep on the flight and next thing I know I am in Sokovia being wheeled into an old castle.

"Velcome Miss Richards," Strucker says shaking my hand.

"Thank you Strucker," I say shaking back.

"As you knov, ve'll be vorking on your back and giving you nev abilities along vith your mobility."

I nod as he continues to explain to me what they will be doing, for the first month they will be looking over my physical state and my spine. The next month they will start with the procedure to help my legs.

"Ve cannot guarantee you vill survive the procedure," Strucker says.

"I will make sure I do, no matter what."

Soon they begin, for the first two months it is just like my normal doctor visits until the third month that is when the surgery begins. According to my doctor it was a success but they cannot be certain until I am healed and walk for the first time in 8 years. For about the next month I am bed ridden being given all of the nutrients I will need for my legs to be strong enough to hold my weight. By the time January rolls around my doctor, along with Strucker, enter my room saying it is time to see if the surgery worked.

"Alright, nov slovly move your legs one and a time," my doctor instructs.

I nod and slowly but surely move my legs to the edge of the bed without the assistance of my arms. I smile and my doctor slowly helps me to my feet and holds me steady.

"Alright, good. Nov try moving one foot in front of zhe other."

Slowly I move my right leg and then my left, I smile big seeing that I can finally walk again after so long.

"Congratulations, you can valk again," Strucker says, "Nov, about zhe other experiments?"

"Like promised I will go through the other experiments with you, and like last time I will survive it," I say.

"Good, nov first learn to valk properly and zhen ve vill begin Miss Barton."

"Miss Barton? My name is Richards not Barton."

"Oh goodness, didn't your parents tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Child, you vere adopted by the Richards family. Your real family is zhe Barton family or more to zhe point Agent Clinton Barton is your brother."

I look at him in shock, my father never once mentioned that I was adopted. Why would he keep it from me? Wait...that would mean Reed had to know! That is what he has been hiding from me all of this time! I clench my fists in anger.

"Don't vorry child, you can have your revenge on zhose vho've vronged you after you've been properly trained."

"Yes sir," I say like one of his men.

"Good, velcome to Hydra."

Up until March I am in physical therapy to get my legs back to the way they used to be before the "accident". After that I begin my training, they have the Winter Soldier teach me a few of his moves but they end up showing me a lot of the moves Natasha Romanov and Steve Rogers knows so if I ever face them I am prepared. I learn advanced fighting techniques, weapon handling, marksmanship and more. It is not until after my 17th birthday do the experimentation begin. There are about 100 of us who agree to be experimented on and after the first round of injections only about 60 of us are left.

"Hov many times do you think they will have us go through zhis?" a boy with brown hair asks.

"Who knows? Maybe about ten or more times," I answer.

"You are not from around here are you?" the girl next to him asks.

"No I am not, I am originally from America."

"An American? Vhat are you doing here?" the boy asks.

"Like you I am here to get powers, I owe Strucker since he gave me back to ability to walk."

I ended up telling the two about how I had lost my legs at the age of eight when a boy in my neighborhood was fooling around with his father's gun and ended up shooting me in my lower back. The kids was never brought to justice for what he did since his father was the chief of the NYC police force. The two understand my pain and anger for being wrong, the boy, Pietro, tells me what happened and why they are here.

"I am so sorry that happened to you."

"Ve vant to get revenge against Stark for what he did," Wanda says.

"He took our family away from us," Pietro adds, "Ve vant to take his family too."

I think back to the Avengers, that is his family now, but I cannot help but wonder if it was truly Tony's fault. His weapons were being stolen all of the time by the enemy so maybe the enemy used one of his rockets on the poor town.

"Are you sure it was actually Tony who shot the missile?" I ask.

"Vhat do you mean?"

"Well, Tony's weapons are stolen all of the time, well back when he manufactured weapons. But he never knew what they wer actually being used for."

"He is still the one vho made the zhing in zhe first place," Pietro says with anger, "If he hadn't maybe ve vouldn't be here."

I guess that is true, by the time all of the experiments are close to being finished only Wanda, Pietro and I are left. It has been about another year since then and now I am almost 19. For us they left the "big guns" since we have proven ourselves to be the ones to handle this extremely dangerous powers. They lead me into a separate room and have me lay on a metal table. Soon they begin injecting me with their super soldier serum, it hurts like hell but I keep myself awake.

"Alright, give her the other serum," I hear the doctor say.

I look to see them bring a big gun filled with this weird glowing blue stuff. I am not sure what it is or what it does, but once the inject it into me I scream. It feels as if my body is burning from the inside, but I must fight against the burning feeling. The next thing I know I am locked inside a tiny room with my new abilities blasting out, everything in my room is levitating in the air as I try to calm myself. Suddenly a Mr Fantastic toy is set in front of me, I look at it with my newly blue eyes (which only happens when my powers are active) and I can feel my anger boil.

I growl and pick up the toy with my powers and destroy it. "Mr Fantastic" my ass, he is going to pay for what he has done.


	4. Chapter 4

(Reed's POV)

After months of research I think I have finally found a way to get us back to normal. All of this time spent and it will all be worth it. I head to my sister's usual hiding area to talk to her about the extremely expensive surgery. As I get close I notice that she isn't there.

"Hey, Johnny?" I call.

"Yea?"

"Have you seen Gabrielle?"

"No, not since breakfast."

I walk out to the living room giving Sue and Ben a look asking them if they have seen her, they both shake their heads. Now I begin to panic a little, wait maybe she's with Peter and Maria like every other weekend! I will just call Maria, I quickly dialed her number and wait for her to answer.

"C'mon Maria, answer," I say getting antsy.

"Gabi? Why are you calling from your brothers phone?" Maria says when she answers the phone.

"It's me Reed," I say, "So Gabi isn't with you?"

"No she's not, I haven't seen her today."

"Oh no."

"Reed what is wrong? Do you have an idea of where she is?"

"No, no one has seen her since this morning," I say as panic sets in, "I hope Doom hasn't taken her."

"I will head down stairs to ask if anyone has seen her," Ben says as he walks off.

"Reed I have a feeling that Doom would of said something by now if he had her."

"Can you and Peter look for her?"

"Yeah we can, I let you know what we find we are out on the town right now any way."

"Ok thanks, I will tell you if we find anything," I say.

"Reed," Ben says coming back in, "the doorman said he saw Gabi leave with a tall man around 10 this morning."

"What? A tall man?"

"Yea some military man."

"Maria, keep looking and I will try to track her."

"Ok we are on it, and Reed be careful for her sake she may be mad at you but she still loves you."

"Right, goodbye Maria," I hang up and begin to track my sister, but I come up with dead ends.

(Maria's POV)

"Sis? Is everything ok?" Peter asks worry obvious in his voice.

"I don't think so, that was Reed on the phone apparently no one as seen Gabi all day and the doorman said she left with some man this morning."

"What?"

"Reed is checking into the dude, we are going to look around the city for her," I say to my brother as I jump from roof to roof following him.

"She went with some random guy? I thought she was smarter than that."

"She is, I don't think it was random I think she went with him for a reason."

"What reason would that be?"

"She had been talking about her legs again what if this guy said he could get her to walk again."

"You're right, great."

"Is it me Peter or are thinking she's not in the city as well?"

"Can you get into her email?"

"Yeah thats like kindergarten work for me."

We stop searching and head back home so I can hack her email. As I go through one email at a time to stop when I come across one that has a couple back and forth. This guy has promised she could walk again and give her powers that surpass her brother by far. As I read these emails I got more and more concerned that I would ever see my best friend again, to the point where I started to cry.

"Sis why are you crying?"

"Gabi, I was right, this guy promised to fix her legs so she could walk again and he promised her powers that would surpass what her brother has. Being told that she would go without hesitation. I don't think we'll ever see her again."

Peter looks over the email.

"This guy contacted her from Russia! She's half way across the world!"

"We better call Reed like this instant," I say as I pull out my phone and dial Reed's number, "Pick up Reed like now"

"Hello?" Reed asks answering.

"I hacked you sister's email and this guy she went with promised her she could walk and again and some other things. The major problem though is that he contacted her from Russia."

"RUSSIA!?" I hear everyone yell.

"Yes, Russia and my the looks of it I don't know if we'll ever see her again, I'm sorry Reed," I say calmly even though I'm completely freaking out.

"Don't worry Maria, we will get her back."

"I know but It seems like she doesn't want to come back."

"She will, she is just being irrational. She can get like this, for now just worry about you and your powers."

"Speaking of powers I should mention they promised her powers that would far surpass mine and yours."

"Great, now I have to find her. I'm going to go now to look for her."

"Be careful you have know idea what they could have done to her, Please bring her back home unharmed."

"Of course I will, goodbye," Reed says before hanging up.

I put my phone down on the desk and sigh I don't know what I'm going to do if Gabi doesn't come back to us. She has helped me alot just being who she is or was I don't know at this point, but I want her back and for that I will have to trust Reed and the rest of the Fantastic 4 to get her back.

"They are the Fantastic 4 they will get her back." My brother says reading my mind.

"I know I just don't know what I will do without her."

"You'll be fine for now why don't you work on your family tree project."

"Of course you are the one telling me to do homework."

He smirks at me and rubs my head before walking out of the room to his.

"Plus Aunt May is home she could help get you started," he yells from the other side of the wall.

"Ok I will" I say this by banging on the wall in morse code.

Me and Peter have done this forever so are aunt and uncle never knew what we were talking about it increased after Peter got his powers so she never figured out who we were. I get up from my desk and head to the kitchen where I find my aunt sitting at the table cuttinging out coupons.

"Hey dear what was Peter yelling about?"

"He said to ask you for, for help on my school project."

"What is it on?"

"Its a family tree project."

"Oh I was hoping this day would never come," she says looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"Your family tree is not the same as Peter's family tree."

"How is that possible? He is my brother."

"A year after Peter was born you were adopted, then not even a month later your parents had to go on a trip and died in a plane crash on the way home."

"Well if I'm adopted what is my actual last name and do I have any siblings?"

"Your last name is Barton and you have two older brothers and a twin sister named Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle? Wait no thats not possible."

"Yes Maria, your best friend is actually your twin sister."

I could not process all of this in one day, my life had officially been turned upside down. I couldn't take it anymore I just slid to the floor and cried. Peter walks from the doorway where he was listening and just wraps his arms around me letting me cry. When I finally pulled myself together I called Reed finding out he knew she was adopted but didn't know I was her twin sister, oh she was going to kill us both when she gets home.

It has been almost three years since Gabrielle left us to get her legs back, the email still haunts me since one said she may not survive the surgery. I have just graduated from high school last week and now I am with Peter at the Fantastic Four's penthouse. Reed has been trying to find Gabi for the last few years, the only thing he found out is that the guy who took her is called the Winter Soldier.

"The Winter Soldier," Peter says really slowly like trying a new word.

"He is somewhat of a ghost in SHIELD," Ben says, "He has been causing troubles for over 70 years until SHIELD fell 6 months ago."

"Yeah I have a feeling we should try and contact some old members to try and find out more about this guy," I say looking out the window

"I already have," Reed says with a little sorrow, "He used to be known as James "Bucky" Barnes, before the Soviets got their hands on him and messed with his head."

"Umm It must be the same Soviets that Gabs went to," I point out

"He was taken by Soviets, but after a while he started to work for Hydra, it is most likely Hydra that has her."

"Oh dear, Hey Reed did you do that digging on my last name?"

"Yes, your eldest brother is apart of San Diego's circus as the ring leader while your other brother is a...well...former SHIELD agent known as Hawkeye."

"Well they are complete opposites and it looks like he is going to be involved in this whole thing then if he's a former SHIELD agent."

Reed nods and we all become silent, please let Gabrielle be ok. I look back out the window and notice something really strange. I notice a guy perched on the roof across the street watching us or at least watching the building. I can see they have something in their arms but I cannot tell what.

"Hey guys I think we are being watched," I say to them not taking my eyes of of the guy.

"Hey Reed, the computers are acting strange," Johnny says looking at the computers.

"What?" Reed looks at the computers, "Someone is hacking into my systems."

"Peter come here can you tell if that is a girl or guy? I'm pretty sure it's a guy but you never know."

Peter walks over and looks, "That is a girl, I can tell since they are now standing and I can clearly see her curves."

"Then Reed may I remind you your sister can hack better than I can and she knows your systems."

"I bet she's doing this as a prank," Ben says.

"I'm not so sure Ben, she was pissed at you guys when she left and you never know what could have happened to her."

"C'mon she doesn't stay mad for long and she isn't one easily controlled," Johnny says.

Before any of us could do anything something comes out of the shadows.

"It's been a long time," a deep female voice says.

"Well Well It is my sister who came home," I say irritated all the sudden.

"So they told you I see, while for me I learned from Strucker," Gabi says walking up with a smile, "But that doesn't matter anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

"I can tell you are not here to stay what do you want?" Maria asks irritated.

"Sis, I am hurt. After all of this time I come home just barely surviving the experiments," Gabi says with hurt in her voice.

"Don't give me that I know you better than that."

"Fine, you caught me you bitch," Gabi growls, "I have been planning this for two years.

"Gabi what happened to you?" Reed asks staring at his sister in awe.

"What happened is you! You never bothered to tell me that I was adopted and never bothered to help me get my mobility back!"

"Gabi my aunt would have never told me if I didn't ask and did you even bother asking your brother for help?" Maria asks cautiously she didn't want to get blown up or anything.

"Of course I did, but he was too preoccupied with his stupid research."

"She is right," Sue says, "She asked about 30 times."

"Ok so I see why she is mad but for this long that's impressive" Peter says more to himself than anyone.

"Alright, I have very limited time since my powers are still...uncontrollable at times," Gabi says as her hands begin to glow blue and her eyes turn blue.

Maria quickly reacts turning herself into water and surrounds Gabi. Gabi begins to laugh at her sister futile attempt to contain her, she uses her magic to injure Maria even though she is water.

"Maria!" Peter and Reed both yell.

Ben and Johnny try to stop Gabi but her agility and strength is too much for them to handle. For ten minutes they witness everything that Gabi is capable of and soon everything has been destroyed.

"Well this has been fun, but I have a family to get back to," Gabi smirks walking to the darkest corner of the room.

"We are your family" Maria managed to get out before she fainted.

"No you are not, now goodbye," Gabi says before disappearing into the shadows.

"Get Maria to the lab," Reed says.

Peter picks up his sister and ran to the lab, Reed runs into help Maria with her wounds. But is having trouble because she can't seem to keep her form. Sue ended up helping Maria keep her form by using her powers. For about an hour they finally get Maria back to normal.

It has been a few months since they all saw Gabi it was hard on all of them but Maria and Reed took it the hardest, Reed just buried himself in is work not that it was any different but he didn't even eat this time. Maria couldn't even go out in public any more her powers we still acting up she controlled them best she could but it was random when they acted up so she just sat in a waterproof room that Reed made for her and only touch waterproof things. Peter and the others tried their best to help their friends but after Gabrielle had attacked them with a smile on her face it is pretty hard.

One day Johnny decides to contact Tony Stark about Gabrielle, when he does he sees that Tony is on a farm.

"This is strange," Jonny says seeing where Tony is.

"Yea, imagine our surprise when we found out this is where Clint and his family lives," Tony says looking at his friend.

"Speaking of Clint's family we are having trouble with both of his little sisters."

"Oh yea! Lookie! Grandpa has a girlfriend!" Tony teases as he turns the camera on Steve and Gabrielle.

"Oh thank god Gabrielle is ok, yes she attacked us but we have been so worried about her," Johnny almost screams, " Speaking of that attack her twin can't control her powers anymore because of it and we don't know what to do about it."

"Oh yea, Gab mentioned that. She felt horrible about it, Strucker filled her head with lies so she said she would stay here as punishment. I bet she can fix Maria."

"Well if she could that would be nice, but she would have to come here because Maria can only go near waterproof things at the moment."

"I can do it from here," Gabi says, "I cannot return, not after what I did."

She activates her powers and suddenly there is a blue flash of light in the penthouse. Soon the connection to the Avengers is cut and Johnny can no longer talk to them. As soon as the light dies down Johnny runs and checks on Maria explaining what just happened as soon as everyone is in the room.

"Will she ever come back?" Ben asks.

"I think she will if one of us other than Flame boy talks to her," Maria says testing her powers.

"Hey! Tony said she wouldn't come home because of what she did."

"But we forgive her we know she wasn't herself," Maria says.

"Yea, but she hasn't forgiven herself."

"Didn't you also say she was all "touchy touchy" with Captain America?" Peter asks.

"Yep, Tony was teasing them about it."

"So my little sis has a 90 year old boyfriend, anyway she will forgive herself in time we just have to give it to her," Reed says.

"I wonder how the Avengers got to her," Sue says, "I mean she must have still been with Strucker when they found her."

"Clint was the one who probably found her." Maria says simply.

"I guess they will tell us when the time is right," Peter says when suddenly the alarm goes off.

"This is not the time to deal with anybody," Johnny say.

"I say its perfect my powers are back and ready for action," Maria say shooting water just missing Johnny.

"It's the green goblin and dr doom," Reed says.

"Together oh what fun," Maria says in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright Fantastic Four let's get Victor and put him away," Reed says.

"Come on spidey we got to get Greeny."

All of them head off to fight against their enemies, unknown to them that Gabrielle was going to be in a battle of her own.

(Gabi's POV)

It's been about two days since I joined the Avengers as a member of the team. It's moreover thanks to my brother Clint, right now Steve and I are returning to the tower with Pietro and Wanda. During our mission in South Korea, Wanda and I saw what Ultron is planning thanks to his new weapon which is now in the hands of Tony.

"What if Tony activates that thing before we get there?" I ask Steve as he flies the quinjet.

"Vell lets just hope he doesn't," Pietro says.

"If he does, zhe vorld vill be destroyed," Wanda adds.

"I know Wanda, I saw it too," I say.

"Lets step on it zhan," Pietro says

"You heard him Cap, we have to hurry."

"I'm going as fast as I can Ellie."

I blush at the nickname, we haven't officially gotten together just some minor flirting while on Clint's farm. Not too long later we arrive at Avengers tower and we try to stop Tony and Bruce from activating Ultron's weapon, but shit hits the fan and Thor brings the android online. The android attacks Thor but Thor easily sends him flying.

"I am sorry about that," the android says when we enter the living room.

"For vhat attacking us?"' Pietro says in disbelief.

Vision tries to convince us that he is different from Ultron, but I still feel weird about all of this. He was created by Ultron so how can he be different, as if sensing all of the doubt he easily lifts Thor's hammer which is impossible for anyone who isn't worthy. We all look at him in disbelief, how could he?

"I am not the only one who can hold this hammer," Vision says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, that would be Thor as well," Tony says in a no duh voice.

"Not just him," Vision says tossing the hammer to me, "But her as well."

I just had barely anytime to register what happened. When I look down I see that I am easily holding Thor's hammer, my eyes widen and I feel ultimately nervous.

"Vhat how?" Wanda and Pietro both say.

"I don't know!" I squeak.

I look around to see pure shock and disbelief on everyone's face especially Clint and Tony. Well with Steve he has a smile, most likely hearing my squeaky voice.

"Wow she's more worthy than capsicle?" Tony says still staring.

"My little sister? Seriously?" Clint asks with a little irritation.

I blush and quickly throw Thor his hammer back to him. Once the shock has disappeared we get ready for the final battle with Ultron.

"Oh! I have some weapons back at my place with Reed," I say changing my clothes, "Pietro! Can you get me there?"

"Yeah, lets go."

Pietro grabs my arm and gets me there in 0.05 seconds but I so wasn't ready for that.

"Next time a warning," I say as we walk into the main room where the others are.

"Gabs is that you I hear?" Maria says.

"Yea yea," I say quickly, "Johnny, are my exploding kunai still in their same place?"

"Yeah I think so,"

"Good," I run over to my stash and grab all 150 kunai and place them in their holsters and the guns that I had tucked away.

"Hey sis who is with you?" I hear Maria say her voice getting closer.

"That is Pietro, he's like a brother to me," I answer.

"Well I figured that since you got Cap over there."

"Sorry I have no time to talk, c'mon Pietro if we don't go now they'll leave without us."

"Bye you two."

Pietro and I take off just in time to get onto the quinjet.


	6. Chapter 6

(Maria's POV)

It has been almost 48 hours since I saw Gabs with that boy, apparently she was going on a mission to save the world which makes me worried and I can't do anything about it. I hope she is ok, I hope she not hurt, I hope none of them are hurt.

"It's been too long since she left," Reed says.

"Gabi is strong, she will be fine," I say to him trying to convince myself as well.

"We know, but the battle ended about five hours ago," Johnny points out, "Why hasn't she called us?"

"She is probably helping get the civilians to safety and help with the wounded," Peter says putting his hand on my shoulder to calm me down so I don't turn into a puddle.

"I have a bad feeling," Ben mumbles but I still hear him.

We wait for another hour when suddenly we feel a gust of wind and standing near Peter is the man who was with Gabi.

"Pietro! where is Gabi?" I ask now getting even more worried that she not with him.

"You have to come vith me," Pietro answers.

"Pietro…." I couldn't even finish my sentence before he picks me up and we are gone.

Pietro returned for the others and soon we all were in a small room in the Avengers tower.

"Please follov me," he says walking.

At first no one but me moves to follow him for some reason knowing that he is like a brother to Gabs makes me trust him.

"Guys don't just stand there, this is Gabi we are here for."

That gets them all moving right behind me and Pietro. Not too long later we can hear some faint crying and Pietro clenches his fists.

"Who is crying?" My brother asks from behind us.

"My sister," Pietro answers.

"Can you tell why?" Reed asks.

"I'll shov you."

We finally get to the Avengers and they all look horrible. Clint and Steve are the worst as they stand near a bed, as we get closer I can see my sister lying there very still.

"No No not Gabi," Reed says as he sees her.

I just stood there, I didn't even know what to do to say. I just slid to the floor and brought my knees to my chest and started to cry.

"How?" Sue asks.

"She was protecting us and the citizens of Sokovia when Ultron used our quinjet's guns to try and kill us," Clint says, "She couldn't protect herself in time and was shot ten times."

"I just got my sister back and now I lost her," Reed says.

"She wanted me to tell you that she is sorry for what she did," Steve says facing us. His eyes are puffy and red. "She asked me to just before she..."

"We forgave her a long time ago, We forgave her when we found out she was ok and happy with you guys," I say still crying.

"We're sorry," Thor says with sorrow, "Lady Gabrielle was a wonderful woman and a great warrior."

"She was always a sister to me, even before I knew she was actually my sister when she couldn't walk," I say composing myself and standing.

That weekend SHIELD holds a funeral for Gabi and her name is added to the memorial of agents that died in battle. I stand near my brothers Clint and Peter and Clint's family. You could tell it was a SHIELD funeral because everyone did not have any emotion on their faces, that is except for my niece who started crying, so I knelt down and pulled her into a hug know exactly how she felt. After the funeral we all head home, but before I left Steve gave me something.

"She would want you to have this," Steve says placing a necklace in my hands.

"Thank you Steve" I say looking down at the necklace.

My eyes widen, it is Gabrielle's heart locket the one she always would wear and never removed. I open it to see a picture of the two of us from our freshman year in high school.

"I remember this day," I mumble to myself as I smile at the picture.

It seemed so long ago now, I never would have imagined this is what would happen. Losing my best friend and sister. I hold up the necklace in front of me and look at it one last time, it's the last thing that I have of her, what am I going to do without her?

(Regular POV)

"I hate this," A female voice grumbles.

"Hey, it's not so bad," A male voice answers with a laugh.

"You aren't the one watching the whole thing then am I right?"

"Meh, funerals aren't my thing."

The female rolls her eyes, looking one last time at the Avengers and all of the SHIELD agents.

"Lets go before Fury has our heads."

"Right."

(Four months later)

"Wow, you have outdone yourself this time Tony," Reed says looking at Avengers Mansion.

"I know isn't it amazing, of course it is I made it."

"Still full of yourself as always," Ben states.

"He will never change," Clint says walking up.

"Hey birdboy!" Johnny says, "How's the fam?"

"The family is fine Flame boy," Maria says coming to stand next to her brother.

"Well come on, let me show you the inside!" Tony exclaims walking towards the entrance.

"I know Tony made it but why does that make think it's not Johnny proof" Maria says playing with her locket.

"Don't worry, I won't set anything on fire," Johnny says as they enter the mansion.

"Better keep an eye on him anyway," Ben points out.

They all laugh as Johnny pouts, Tony gives them a tour of the place before they settle in the main living area with the rest of the Avengers plus Rhody and Sam.

"She would of loved it Tony," Clint says crashing on the couch.

"Yea I know, I even made her a room by accident thinking maybe, just maybe she would come back," Tony says sitting in the armchair.

"Any of us would of done that Tony, we all want her back," Maria says about to sit in a chair but Pietro beats her to it so she lands on the floor.

The boys break out into laughter while Nat and Wanda shake their heads. Maria just glares at Pietro but she stays in her spot on the floor.

"Well...I have a meeting to get to," Tony says standing.

"Since when do you go to meetings?" Rhody and Steve ask.

"For your information it is with a extremely hot woman."

"Thats when he goes to meeting," Nat points out.

Again everyone laughs as Tony leaves the room to the meeting room. He makes sure no one, mostly Pietro, has followed him.

"You know I can't keep this up," He says looking at the shadow in the corner.

"Just a few more weeks until we finish the mission Stark," the man at the table says.

"And how long will that take, they keep bring you up."

"Sorry Tony, but it was Fury and Coulson's idea they think we are either missing or dead," a female voice says from the shadows.

"Why me, Why do I have to know and keep it from them?"

"Because you only found out by hacking."

"Yeah well I'm not the only one who can hack," Tony points out.

"Ok, I hacked your systems ONCE!" Gabi says walking out of the shadows in her new uniform.

"I wasn't referring to you, I was talking about your family."

"Fury has them locked under high security now," Bucky tells him.

"Yes true, but don't put it past your sister when she thinks something is up."

"By the time she does our mission will be complete," Gabi says.


	7. Chapter 7

After the meeting, Tony returns to the main living area to see everyone teasing Steve about something.

"I can never live anything down can I?" Steve says.

"What are we not letting capsicle live down?"

"Fondue and Language," Sam answers still laughing.

"Oh so the usual."

Everyone starts to laugh harder, everyone but Wanda. Something seems off with Tony, like he is hiding something. That night when everyone was asleep Gabi and Bucky were sneaking through the mansion to get out, but Gabi made a quick stop to Steve's room.

"Gabi not a good idea," Bucky says as they start to pass the room.

"Don't worry, it's real quick," Gabi says quietly opening the door.

Bucky just sighs knowing there is no point in arguing with her, the room was dark and Gabi could hear the faint snoring from Steve. She smiles and quickly places a kiss on his lips before disappearing. The two of them leave before anyone can see them and made their way to the jet Coulson has ready for them.

"Hey Steve," Sam says the next morning on their run, "You've been slower lately. Wanna tell me why?"

"I guess it's just not the same without running with her."

"Oh yea, it's strange without her. Is it true you kissed her right in front of Natasha during the battle?"

"Yeah I did," Steve blushes.

"Clint would have so shot you in the face with an arrow if he was around. I also heard she said she loved you just before she..."

Steve didn't say anything at this point he just nodded, he was also thinking about the dream he had last night of kissing her again.

"C'mon Steve, she would want you to be happy."

"Huh sorry, what did you say I was in my own thoughts."

"C'mon gramps let's get this run in before the others wake up."

"Yeah lets go," Steve says shaking his head to get himself back into reality.

They run for about an hour until Sam is almost dead, they returned to the mansion to see Maria and Wanda in the living room.

"Good morning," Sam says.

"yeah morning" Maria says a little distracted.

"You ok?"

"Huh? Yeah just thinking thats all."

"Thinking about?"

"Something Wanda said."

"What did Wanda say?" Steve asks from the kitchen.

"Wanda should we tell him?"

"Yes," Wanda says.

"Tell me what?" Steve asks thoroughly confused.

"Well to make things simple, Wanda pointed out that ever since the funeral Tony has been acting more strange the usual."

"It's Tony, he is always strange," Sam says.

"You have a fair point there."

"We shouldn't think too much on it. He may just be looking for Bruce since...you know...he's missing."

"Yeah I guess you are right."

"Alright, enough about that," Steve says, "It's breakfast time."

"Not really hungry but I know you two can eat my share," Maria says before walking out of the room.

As time passes they all begin to notice little pranks here and there around the mansion. Most were for Steve so everyone figures it is Tony who is pulling the pranks, this angered Steve but Tony heavily denies it.

"It's not me this time I swear," Tony says after another prank happens.

"Then who is it?" Steve growls wiping the cream from his face.

"I don't know but it's not me, maybe it's Pietro."

"Hey!" Pietro yells from his spot on the couch.

"It wasn't Pietro he hasn't moved an inch," Maria says, "I would know."

Tony grumbles something they cannot hear as he glares at the shadows.

"So you are blaming the shadows" Nat says from her spot at the counter.

"Maybe Shego's spirit is messing with you spangles," Tony says looking at his tablet.

"Not my Ellie, Bucky might but not Ellie," Steve glares.

Wanda looks over at the shadows, her eyes red and she shakes her head.

"Vhat's vrong sis" Pietro asks Wanda.

"It is nothing," Wanda answers, "Just thought I sav something."

"You sure you didn't see anything" he asks her

"I am sure."

"Has anyone seen my hammer?" Thor asks walking into the room.

"How did you misplace that thing," Maria asks not looking up from her book.

"I am not sure, I thought I left Mjolnir in my quarters but when I went to get it, it had disappeared."

"Well ask vision he's the only one who can pick up other than you"

"Unless Shego's spirit took it," Tony adds.

"What is with you and that excuse lately?" Maria says finally looking up from her book.

"Well, Gabi did tell me once that spirits linger around until their loved one dies, so she's stuck here until grandpa kicks the bucket."

"Umm if you say so, now if you don't mind I have a book to finish."

Tony stuck his tongue out at her before looking at Steve's, now, depressed face. Is he really preventing Gabrielle from moving on?

"Don't listen to him Steve, he's just trying to take the attention off of himself so he don't get blamed again," Nat says.

"But what if he is right? Because of me and that...that amazing kiss, I am preventing my Ellie from moving on," Steve says.

"Dude you are not keeping my sister from moving on trust me," Maria says rolling her eyes

Steve sighs, "Alright, Avengers it is time to train."

"How am I to train without Mjolnir?" Thor questions.

"C'mon point break just use those muscles of yours," Tony says.

"Awwe Steve you are making me lose my foot rest," Maria complains.

"You and Peter are joining us," Natasha says.

"YES!" Peter says from his spot on the ceiling.

"Fine" Maria says putting her book down and getting up.

They all head down to the training room and they notice that both Wanda and Tony are smirking.

"Wipe those smirks off your faces I figured it out," Maria whispers to them running by to catch up with Pietro.

"You won't be able to lift it," a female voice says in the training room.

"Then give me cap's shield!" a male voice whines.

"I know those voices but it's not possible," Steve says in confusion.

"No way! It's my boyfriend's so I get to keep it," the first voice teases.

"How the fuck is this thing so heavy?" A second male voice asks.

"Language!" Steve says from the hallway

All three voices breakout into laughter along with Tony, Wanda and Maria.

"Ok please tell me vhat is so funny and vhat is going on," Pietro says confused.

"You vill have to go in and see," Wanda answers.

With that he runs a head and stops short in the doorway. The others catch up to see Bucky trying, and failing, to lift Thor's hammer, Coulson glaring at the rafters and Gabi just sitting on the rafter smiling at Coulson while she holds Steve's shield.

"Hey sis why am I not surprised?" Maria says looking up at her.

"I'm guessing Thor's hammer tipped you off huh?"

"Yeah because I knew vision wouldn't do that."

Gabi just smiles at her sister.

"How the fuck do you lift this!?" Bucky yells in frustration.

"You are not worthy" Thor booms.

"Steve? Are you ok?" Sam asks looking at his friend.

"NO I AM NOT I JUST FOUND OUT MY GIRL IS STILL ALIVE AND MY BEST FRIEND HAS BEEN RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE THE WHOLE TIME!" Steve flips out.

"Sorry Stevie," Gabi says from her spot, "But Fury wouldn't let us tell you sooner."

"FURY YOU SON OF A BI-" Steve was cut off with a slap to the head from Bucky.

"Watch it Punk," Bucky smirks.

"Yeah sorry I'm just annoyed," Steve says rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh and Steve. I was the one pulling all of the pranks. With the help of Bucky and Coulson," Gabi tells him from her spot. No way she's going down there now.

"Really? I'm not surprised about the other two but you?" he says looking up at her annoyed still.

"I told ya Cap, but did you listen? No," Tony teases.

Gabi laughs nervously and smiles a little at Steve.

"Can I have my shield?"

"Nope."

"Not going to hurt you sweetie I want to throw it at Tony"

"Hey!" Tony yells as Gabi laughs.

"You will have to come and get it!" Gabi teases as she disappears.

"I hate when she does that," Steve sighs.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabi had gone into the main living area where Clint is, he also knew about her being alive, and he smirks at her seeing Steve's shield.

"They just found out?"

"Yep," Gabi answers.

"You do know he has been a mess, He's either not going to let you out of his sight or kill you himself."

"I know, but it was Fury's idea I stayed in the shadows until the mission was complete."

"Yeah, Fury's ideas usually include faking death."

"Yea, unfortunately."

"I don't understand why he feels the need to kill people."

"Neither do I, maybe to confuse the enemy?"

"Maybe he is smart like that."

She nods and they wait for Steve to run in to get her for taking his shield and playing pranks on him. Gabi could help but smile waiting for her man to come and get her so she can tease him about things she saw while she hid.

"Ellie! Come on I'm not going to search the-" He stops mid sentence as he walks in the room and sees her.

"Hiya Stevie," She smiles.

"Do I get my shield back now?"

"Hmmm...Nope!"

"Why not?" he says getting closer to her.

"Maybe I don't want to watch you train," Gabi says backing up, "I wanna be with you alone."

"You know you just have to ask," he says closing in on her.

She gave him her mischievous smile, "You know I did see everything you did in our room when you were alone."

"Oh did you now?"

"Yep, I would hide in any shadows I could find, you were so cute when you mumbled my name in your sleep."

"Would you two get a room, I don't need to hear this," Clint says.

"Aww ruin my fun," Gabi whines, "Come on Stevie."

She runs off with his shield still in hand. Steve right behind her, Gabi ran into his room and quickly hid in the shadows.

"Hiding on me, thats no fair," he says walking in the room.

She giggles from her spot and waits.

"I heard you," he turns and faces where the giggle came from.

She quickly went to the shadow behind him before placing the shield down and jumping onto his back.

"Damn you Ellie."

"Oh did the innocent Captain just swear?"

"Oh you know I'm not that innocent."

"Oh I know," she moved closer to his ear, "Mind tell me why you moaned my name in your sleep?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," his face getting red.

"Oh but you do Steve. Wanna tell me why?"

Instead of answering her he turns and kisses her. She sighs and wraps her arms around his neck. Soon there is a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, actually no I'm not but we really need Capsicle at training," they hear Tony through the door.

"No way Stark! You and Tasha can handle it," Gabi calls back using her powers to lock the door, "I haven't been with my man for four months!"

"Damn you Shego." they hear him sigh but then walk away.

"So Steve, wanna have a little fun?" Gabi asks with that mischievous smile.

"What kind of fun?" he asks smiling back

"Oh~ nothing too bad...we could Fondue."

He just kisses her in response.

"Tony where Steve and Gabrielle?" Sam asks seeing Tony.

"In Cap's room."

"Oh?"

"Hey I did ask I just got yelled at and told that we could handle training without them."

"So Cap isn't as innocent as we thought," Natasha says.

"Apparently" Maria says sarcastically.

"Well let's get started," Nat says getting serious, "Today you are doing partner exercises. Peter, Bucky you two are partners, Wanda and Vision, Thor and Tony, Sam and Rhodey, and finally Pietro and Maria."

"Oh I get my foot rest as a partner," Maria says looking over at Pietro.

"Seems like you got lucky возлюбленная," Pietro says smirking at her.

"Wanda do I want to know what he said?"

"It vasn't anything bad," Wanda answers.

"Well then αγαπημένος let's get started."

He looks at her confused but they get started anyway, the training was long and tiring everyone was pretty much sore afterwards. Especially Pietro since Maria made him slip at least seven times. They go to the living room to relax as the girls go to the kitchen, when they enter Gabi is there cooking only dressed in one of Steve's shirts.

"Hey there sis, looks like you were having fun while we were training."

"Yep," Gabi smirks, "I hope all of you are hungry."

"Starving, I missed your cooking."

"Yea, no offense to you sis, but you really need more practice cooking."

"Yeah yeah I'm better then some people around here."

"Like Stark?"

"Not who I was thinking but yeah he sucks too."

"Gabi, where is Steve?" Nat asks sitting on the counter.

"He is still...recovering."

"You could of said he's still in the room,"

"Oh shit! Grandpa got laid!" Tony yells seeing Steve.

"Shut up Stark," Steve says.

"Dang, dude you look messed up," Sam says.

"I'm not listening to you guys," Steve says as he walks to the kitchen.

By this point the girls are laughing about what they heard.

"Hey Steve," Maria says between laughs.

"Hi honey," Gabi giggles.

"Hi Maria, girls," the walks over to Gabi wrapping his arms around her.

"I guess it's good you didn't come to training," Nat says smirking.

"Oh don't you start either."

Nat starts to laugh again at his flustered face which made Wanda laugh too.

A few minutes later they feel a gust of wind come from behind them which makes Maria and Wanda yell at the same time.

"Pietro out of the kitchen, you can wait for the food."

"But I am hungry," he whines.

"No buts, go nov brother or I vill tell your little secret," Wanda threatens.

Without another word he is out of the kitchen.

"What secret?" Maria asks.

"It is about zhe voman he likes."

Gabi's eyes flash blue and Wanda's flash red, Gabi's eyes widen.

"He likes her!?" Gabi asks.

"Yep, do not say anything," Wanda says

"I won't promise."

"I hate when you two do that, but whatever I'll find out sooner or later," Maria says looking into the other room at the boys.

"Alright, dinner is ready!" Gabi calls out.

Maria starts to get up when she knocked over by Pietro rushing into the room.

"Pietro watch where you are running αγαπημένος."

"Sorry красивый."

Wanda and Gabi giggle as Gabi hands out plates of food to everyone.

"Hey gabs got any desert?"

"I will be making some of my famous chocolate chip cookies that you and Peter love so much."

"You are the best."

Gabi smiles, "Go on both of you," She turns to Steve, "enjoy your dinner."

"So Nat how do you think training went?" Peter asks.

"You and Maria are good for rookies," Natasha answers.

"Rookies?"

"Peter we are rookies compared to them," Maria says before he has a fit.

"Even compared to us паук," Pietro says pointing to himself, Wanda and Vision.

"Wanda translate please."

"My brother called Peter a spider."

"He's not wrong," Peter says.

"Isn't Gabi a rookie?" Sam asks.

"No, Gabrielle was my partner," Bucky tells them, "She was trained by me personally."

"Well that clears that up."

They continue to eat and talk while Gabrielle bakes cookies. They could smell the cookies baking and it smells amazing. Gabi gets up to take them out and as she does Maria sees Pietro shift a little.

"Don't even think about it αγαπημένος," She says to him.

He gives her a half-hearted glare, soon Gabi walks out with the cookies after a while.

"I hope you all like them," Gabi smiles.

"You already know I do," Peter says picking up a cookie.

The others grab a cookie and Tony is the first to react.

"Damn this are fucking good!" Tony says.

"Language Tony," Steve says

"Gabrielle, how bout you leave gramps and come stay with me," Tony says.

"Pepper would kill you if she heard you say that," Natasha says.

"I think Steve already is going to," Bucky says.

"Steve calm down my sister is not going to leave you for Ironboy"

"I would never go for a guy like Stark," Gabi says, "He is not my type."

"I think the only person who would go for Tony is Pepper."

"That's because she is the only one who can put up with him," Rhodey says taking his fourth cookie.

"Even I don't vant to deal with Tony," Wanda says

Everyone laughs as Tony pouts and takes the plate of cookies and leaves the room.


	9. Chapter 9

A month had passed and by this point Pietro got a little bit more nervous around Maria so he kept his distance from her. For Wanda and Gabi they tried to get him to talk to her and ask her out, but he would not listen to them which annoyed them. But Gabi had more things to worry about; Steve and Tony were getting along worse than ever and everyone were taking sides including her sister. The only ones who weren't taking sides were Bucky, Thor and Gabi since they could see both sides and just wanted Steve and Tony to put all of the issues behind them.

"I swear if this continues I am going to hurt both of them," Gabi sighs.

"Wouldn't that be the best solution," Maria says walking by.

"This is so stupid, yes Stark can make a mess but he always tries to help. Steve needs to relax sometimes, I know he's been through a lot but seriously! Everyone here has!"

"Would love to help sis but I got my own stubborn person to deal with."

"Well unlike you, I haven't chosen a side. Which is giving me hell, and Pietro is just being stupid."

"I didn't mean to choose a side it just happened when I defend Steve."

"I know, I can't go a day without Steve asking me who's side I am on."

"But seriously I'm staying out of this from now on."

"I doubt that will happen, from what I heard hiding in the shadows, Steve and Tony are planning on finishing this by fighting."

"Then I'm out of here when that happens, Anyway I have stuff to do see you later sis and good luck."

Gabi watches as her sister leaves and as she does Steve and Sam enter the room, Gabi sighs again and tries to hide in her spot on the couch.

"I'm going to really hurt Stark soon," Steve says.

"You know I am with ya man, Stark needs to be set straight," Sam agrees.

"Thanks at least you're with me I'm starting to think Ellie is on Starks side."

"I am not on any side," Gabi says.

"Why won't you back me up on this?"

"Because both of you are being stupid."

"I am not being stupid."

"Yes you are. Both you and Tony want to protect people but want to do it differently, what is wrong with that?"

Steve opens his mouth to respond to the comment but realizes she is right there is nothing wrong with that.

"Until you realize that and try to work things out with Tony, I am going to stay with Thor and Bucky. As of right now we are done," Gabi says before leaving.

"Oh damn," Sam says as they watch her walk out.

"Did she just dump me?" Steve asks really confused.

"In a way. Yes, yes she did."

"Shit, I got to fix this."

"She does have a point, but Stark uses methods that aren't the best."

"Yeah but honestly he tries to fix whatever he messes up."

"That is true, well if you want your girl and best friend back you better go and find Stark."

"Yeah I'm going," Steve says turning around and walking towards the lab.

Tony was working on a new suit in a frustrated way, Pepper yelled at him again and left him because according to her he is being a child and stupid.

"Stark!"

"Well if it isn't spangles," Tony says in an irritated tone.

"Drop the tone I'm here to apologize."

"I should apologize," Tony sighs removing his welding mask, "Pep yelled at me about our fight and dumped me until we work everything out."

"I think our girls were on the same page, Ellie did the same thing."

"I guess our girls are the smart ones."

"Yeah I don't know how they deal with us being so childish."

Tony laughs, "Pep is used to it from me, but I think Shego was going to hurt you if we didn't stop."

"Ellie pointed out we are doing the same thing in different ways and I couldn't argue with that."

"That is true, and our different ways seem to work together."

"Yes and when you do mess up you try and fix it."

Tony smiled a little. Steve holds out his hand to Tony who shakes it to say they were all good.

"So we better tell our girls before they plan on doing something to us," Tony says, "I saw what Gabs is capable of when she pranked you."

"I have a feeling Ellie was watching us but I will go find her anyway."

Before either of them could go anywhere there was a strange buzzing noise that doesn't sound like a machine could make the noise.

"Cap did you hear that?

"What is that?"

"FRIDAY, what is going on?" Tony asks but gets no answer, "Ok this isn't normal."

"I say we should get out of the lab."

They start to leave the lab until there was a flash of light and they were in an alleyway.

"What the fuck just happened?" Tony asks.

"How do I know, Where are we?" Steve questions

"I am not su-" suddenly a shield hits them both.

"What the hell"

"Who's there?" A ruff female voice yells.

"Two people that don't know how we got here or where we are," Tony responds.

"Tell me who you are before I kill you."

"Name is Tony Stark I am Iron Man and this is Captain America with me."

"That is impossible, they died fifteen years ago."

"Oh Fun hey capsicle it seems we were sent to the future."

"Great, just what I need missing more time," Steve sighs.

Soon a woman dressed in Captain America uniform and mask walks up glaring at them.

"Are you Miss America?" Tony asks seeing her outfit.

"I'm called that or Captain America," she growls.

"Wait that voice I know that voice," Steve says.

"If you want to stay alive you will have to stay with me."

"Ok sure since we don't have our weapons," Tony says.

"Iron Maiden, I need you to pick some packages up," Captain says into her comlink.

"I am on my way."

Suddenly a silver and purple "Iron Man" suit arrives.

"Hey Captain," the suit says in a female voice.

"Hi Maiden, I need you to take these two back to the base."

"On it," Maiden says, "Come here or I'll carry you by your arms."

"Coming," Both boys say.

Iron Maiden picks them up and they head off while Captain runs off. Soon Maiden and the boys land at the tower.

"The tower looks different," Tony says, "What happened to my tower!?"

"If you are Tony then your tower has been upgraded."

"Who are you ma'am?" Steve asks.

She removes her helmet to reveal her face.

"Pepper!?"

"Yep you definitely Tony if that is your reaction," Pepper says.

"Then then that was my Ellie in the Captain America outfit."

"That is right, after you two never returned Gabi took on the name of Captain America while I took on Tony's job."

"We would like to return to you guys but we don't even know how we got here," Tony says.

"Why am I not surprised," Rhodey says as he, Sam, Maria, Pietro and Vision enter the room.

"Hey it wasn't Tony this time we honestly don't know what happened," Steve says.

"We know it is serious if Steve defends Tony," Maria says.

"Yeah we heard a static sound then we were in that alley."

"Do you think it was the time stone?" Sam asks.

"It could have been, Thanos does have them all," Vision says.

"Two things it was just after we made up from that childish fight we were having and Why does Thanos have all the stones?" Tony asks.

"He was able to get his hands on all of them, and that is the time we noticed you were gone," Rhodey tells them.

"We thought you two went to fight and ended up killing each other," Sam adds.

"No, thanks to Pepper and Ellie we made up, we were on our way to find them when this happened."

"Well that's not good, if you hadn't disappeared maybe the others would still be here," Maria says.

"Others?" Tony asks.

"Zhe other Avengers," Pietro says clenching his fists, "Zhey vere captured and ve don't know if zhey are still alive."

"Who were they?"

"Your old team, are you seriously that stupid?" Maria face palms.

"Aunt Pepper!" A girl calls running into the room.

"Aunt Pepper?" Tony says curiously.

"Natasha? Shouldn't you be with the others?" Pepper asks.

"I'm sorry, but I had to come and see what was going on."

"Her name is Natasha? Who would name their kid after Nat?"

"For your information my mom was happy to name me after her best friend," Tasha says sticking her tongue at Tony.

"Wait that means you are..you are Shegos kid."

"Yep! My name is Natasha Ellie Barnes, daughter of Miss America and Winter Solider."

"Winter Soldier… My girl had a kid with my best friend," Steve says quietly

"Oh! Uncle Steve!" Tasha smiles and hugs him.

"Ellie, you and Bucky?"

"I'm sorry Steve," Gabi says removing her helmet, "After you disappeared Bucky was there for me and we ended up together."

"Oh ok I understand," He says before he walks out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Steve! Please wait!" Gabi says chasing after him.

Since fifteen years had passed for her she looks different, but not by much except her hair is a lot shorter. Steve just kept walking he didn't know where he was going but he couldn't stay there.

"Steve please stop!"

He stops for a minute shakes his head and then continues on.

"Steven don't make me use my powers!"

"Use them like I care," he says.

"Steve, I am sorry! I thought you were dead!" Gabi says, "If I had known maybe I could have gotten the time stone first."

"I wouldn't of cared if it was anybody else but you choose my best friend out of all people and just maybe the Ellie I know would have gotten it without a doubt."

"I am sorry Steve...I wasn't thinking. I was depressed and I hated that we had left things in a fight or more over I was angry at you. Bucky prevented me from..."

"He was right of preventing you but I'm done with hearing I'm sorry."

She clenches her fists, "Fine. You are a real idiot, Bucky and I moved on because we thought you would want us happy. I guess we were wrong."

Her hands began to glow with her powers forgetting that she cannot use them.

"Gabrielle! No!" Pietro yells.

"I would want you happy Ellie and If you really want me dead go ahead it will make everything right and I can be at peace."

"Gabrielle he will find you now!" Sam yells.

Gabi's eyes widen, how could she be so stupid? Before anyone could do anything Gabi was attacked by Thanos.

"Finally the last one," Thanos smirks holding Gabi by her neck, "You have evaded me for years but no longer."

"NOO ELLIE!"

"Thanos! Release her!" Pepper yells as her and the Avengers get into fighting stances.

"I don't think so," he turned to face her, "She will die like the others before her."

While they distract him Gabi grabs the Time Stone and throws it to Steve.

"Use it!...To..get home!" Gabi yells as much as she can.

Steve nods hearing her perfectly, "Tony get your ass over here."

Tony runs over.

"Say goodbye Avenger!" Thanos yells clenching his fist breaking Gabi's neck.

He drops her to the floor.

"MOM!" Natasha cries.

"Steve use the stone!" Maria growls at him.

Steve uses the stone thinking of right before they left. Him and Tony ended up back in the lab around the time they had disappeared.

"Well...that was interesting," Tony says.

"Yeah well I'm going to find my girl before she ends up with my best friend."

"Go on gramps, I'm going to find my girl."

"Ellie? Where are you? me and Tony made up," He says walking into the livingroom

"Thor! Stay out of the dough!" Gabi yells from the kitchen.

"Ellie? oh Pepper you're in here too, me and Tony are good."

"That's good, Gabi told me what she said. She didn't want to but she knew she had too," Pepper smiles.

" I know she did and Tony is looking for you."

Pepper nods and heads to find Tony. Steve walks into the kitchen to see Gabi slapping Thor's hand as he tries to steal some cookie dough.

"I said no Thor," Gabi says waving the spoon at him.

"The fact that you look threatening with a spoon covered in cookie dough," Steve says laughing.

"Hi Steve," Gabi says turning away from him.

"Hello Steven," Thor says walking out.

"You are still mad at me huh? would it make you feel better to know me and Tony aren't fighting anymore."

"Good, no promise nothing like that will ever happen again," Gabi says seriously looking at him.

"After being sent to that future I promise."

"What?"

"Me and Tony got sent 15 years ahead."

"Oh, well that must have been interesting."

"Well seeing my girl had a kid with my best friend was not a good feeling."

"I what!?"

"You guys thought Me and Tony had been dead for 15 years and you ended up with Bucky."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Steve. But we can guarantee that will not happen," She walks up to him and pokes his nose and leaves some dough.

"And why can you guarantee?" he asks eating the cookie dough off his nose.

"Because you are here and I am not leaving your side."

He smiles and tries to take more cookie dough.

"Nope!" She slaps his hand.

"Thought I should try any way" he says pulling her into a hug.

"When it comes to baking I am serious when people try to steal," She giggles, "That's why there's a barrier around the kitchen so Pietro can't get in."

"If he wants food he will find away," Maria says walking in, "I see you two are all good does that mean you and Tony are good Steve?"

"Yes we are, Tony and I cannot leave without our girls," Steve says.

"I not going to ask why you seem more attached to Gabi the usual," Maria says sitting at the counter.

"You do not want to know," Gabi says placing balls of dough on the pan.

"Hey that future was not bad for her, she and Pietro had a kid together," Steve says watching for Maria's reaction.

"I WHAT?!" Maria practically screams.

Gabi starts to laugh as she could also hear something, more like someone, slam into the wall.

"Owe Vhat did I just hit?" Pietro asks from the doorway.

"You ran into the wall again," Gabi says putting the cookies in the oven.

Maria looks at Pietro standing in the doorway and runs out of the kitchen as fast as she can. Pietro hesitates, but then runs after her.

"Maria! Vait."

Maria being so out of it did not realize she was leaving a trail of water until she heard a thud of something crashing on the floor and the a complaint of pain from Pietro, she realized she made it almost to her room so she turned completely to water and sat in her doorway.

"Maria, please come out," Pietro asks.

She tries not giggle because if he payed attention he would see her.

"I knov you are in there любовь."

"Try again αγαπημένος," She says from the floor in front of him.

Suddenly he pulls her onto his lap and kisses her head.

"Why are you the only one who can touch me when I'm fully water?" She saks changing back.

"Maybe it's because I love you so much," He smirks.

"You love me? Does that mean you will tell me what you have been calling me?"

"Sweetheart, love and more."

"Sweetheart huh? that ones is funny, Because that's what I call you."

He smiles and holds her close. She just leans into him not knowing what else to say even though her brain was running as fast as he does.

"I love you Maria."

She looks at him and smiles, "I love you too Pietro."

He smiles and kisses her on her lips. She kisses him back and they stay like that for a while until they hear.

"Well Speedy it took you long enough to tell her." Tony says from the corner of the hallway.

"Tony how long have you been there!" Maria yells at him.

"The whole time," Tony smirks.

"Go away!" She yells at him picking up a shoe from her room and throwing it at him.

"Ok, ok. I'll go tease Cap for a bit," He smiles as he walks off.

"Gods he can be annoying," Maria says sighing.

"Ve are zalking bout Stark," Pietro says.

"Maybe," She says smirking at him.

"Now vhere vere ve?"

"Going into my room instead of the doorway so people like Tony can't bother us again."

Pietro stands and carries Maria into her room and shuts the door.

"It's about time Pietro told her," Tony says eating a cookie.

"You need to stop barging in on people's personal moments," Steve says.

"At least it wasn't like I walked in on you and Shego," Tony smirks.

"It doesn't matter who you walk in on or what they are doing."

"Yea, Yea."

"Has anyone see my brother?" Wanda asks walking in the room.

"He's with my sister," Gabi says bringing in more cookies.

"Vell took him long enough, vhat I need him for can vait."


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright, so we have the Space stone and Reality stone in Asgard," Tony says looking at his tablet.

"Aye, they are safe," Thor says.

"And we have the Time stone and Mind stone here."

"The time stone is safe within the container we made," Gabi says.

"And the power stone is somewhere out in space, so all that leaves is the soul stone," Tony says putting his tablet down.

"Tell us why we are freaking out about getting these stones," Peter says from the ceiling freaking people out.

"These stones are very powerful," Reed says, "According to Silver Surfer whoever has all of them becomes very powerful."

"And didn't Cap say Thanos had all the stones in the future he saw?" Maria asks.

"Yes," Steve says, "But since now we have four out of six of the stones he will be coming here."

"Oh what fun."

"We need to find people to guard each stone," Natasha says, "Vision already has the mind stone."

"Well Steve has used the Time stone shouldn't he guard that one?"

"Ok so that is two, what about the reality and space stones?" Clint asks.

"Vell Gabi has zhe Tesseract's power vithin her, vouldn't zhat mean she has the space stone's powers?" Pietro asks.

"Ok now we just need to give someone the reality stone," Tony points out.

"Hmm," Everyone tries to think of someone.

"Vell vhat about my sister or Maria?" Pietro asks.

"Wait! I think I know someone who can handle it's power," Gabi says.

"Who gabs because by the look on Wanda's face she don't want it," Maria says.

"He's a good friend of ours," Gabi looks at Reed.

"Oh! Him? He should be able to control it," Reed says.

"Gabi, Reed? who are you walking about?" Peter asks.

"He calls himself Doctor Strange, like me he can use magic. He will be able to control the stone," Gabi says.

"Well then that's settled, we know who gets each stone," Tony says, "Cap you up for it?"

"Yes," Steve answers.

"Alright, lady Gabrielle let us go to Asgard to get the other stones," Thor says.

"Right," Gabi and Thor head off.

"Reed you going to contact Strange?" Maria asks

"Yes and I'm taking your brother with me, he seems too happy up there."

"Hey!" Peter yells.

"Peter just go with him," Maria sighs.

"Fine," Peter came down and he left with Reed.

"As for the rest of us, we are going to train," Natasha says.

"Vhat? I was hoping I could just hang out vith my girl," Pietro complains.

"Nope, Tasha is right come on αγαπημένος," Maria says pulling him off the couch.

The Avengers went to train while the others gather the stones to protect them. While on Asgard they contact Nova about the space stone to have someone else protect it and have them come to the Avengers. Gabi decides to head to Xandar to meet with the one who will be protecting the power stone to get to know him and see if he is good enough to protect it. When she lands on Xandar she heads straight to Nova. She felt strange on an alien planet, but she brushed it off.

"You must be Gabrielle from the Avengers," says one of the guards as she walks into the building.

"Yes I am," Gabi says.

"Right this way please, I'll take you to him."

"Thank you."

the walk down a couple hallways and into a small room to see a guy casually lounging with his feet up on the table listening to a old tape player.

"Gabirelle, this would be Peter Quill or Star lord."

"Hello Peter," Gabi says.

He doesn't respond to her but does start singing a very old song, that Gabi gathered was from Terra. Gabi shakes her head and unplugs the headphones from the tape player.

"Hey what was that for? That was an awesome song!" he complains.

"I know it is, it's a classic. Anyway you are the one who will be protecting the power stone?"

"The one and only the names Star lord," he grins at her.

"I'm Gabrielle or better known as Shadow."

"Oh good you two have met," The head of Nova says walking in the room.

"You must be the head of Nova, it's an honor to meet you," Gabi says.

"The honor is all mine miss Gabrielle."

"You have the power stone?"

"Yes we do, If you would come with me please."

Gabi and Peter follow her to where the power stone is being held. She takes it out of the box and hands the orb to Peter.

"Peter you know the rules with it, so please be careful."

"Yea I know," Peter says.

"Here," Gabi hands him a glove that has a place for the stone, "this was created on Asgard to hold the power of the stone."

"Cool so I can hold it without almost dying?"

"Yes," Gabi shows her glove with the space stone.

"Awesome I can't wait to tell the crew when I get back."

"That isn't an option, you will be coming with me to Earth."

"But..my crew," Peter starts to whine

"Gamora will keep them in line Peter, you need to go to Terra with her."

"We should head out, we have Asgardians waiting for us."

"Awe ok fine let me just send a message to the crew."

Gabi nods, Peter sends a quick message to his crew just before they head off to leave to go back to Earth.

"So I haven't been to Terra since they took me as a child, I bet a lot has changed," Peter says randomly

"Oh a lot has changed, Tony is going to love teaching you to use technology," Gabi smiles.

"I know how to use technology."

"Space tech, but not Earth tech."

"I think I'll be fine."

"At least you will be better than Steve."

"Steve?"

"Steve Rogers AKA Captain America."

"Captain America like the Captain America."

"Yep."

"I thought he was amazing I can't wait to meet him!"

"Oh god...not another one."

"Another one I am not like anyone else"

"Please do not go all fanboy on my boyfriend please. It's bad enough that we have Coulson."

"Fanboy? Boyfriend? Coulson?" He says really confused.

"First: Fanboy is a person who freaks out about a certain person, game, movie, etc. Second: Steve Rogers is my boyfriend as in we are dating and Third: Coulson is another SHIELD agent."

"I know what a boyfriend is I was just shocked that he chose a girl like you."

"Excuse me?"

"You just seem..how do I put this uptight"

"I'm not, I just need to be professional at times, in all honesty Steve is the uptight one."

"Steve Rogers uptight now this I got to see."

Gabi starts to laugh, as they travel Gabi tells him all sorts of things about Steve and the other Avengers.

"Well you all seem interesting, I still don't understand how you could not know your best friend is your sister. "

"Well how was I supposed to know? It's not like I could tell."

"You are twins aren't you."

"Yea, but we hardly look the same, I mean she has straight hair, I have curly and my eyes are brown, her eyes are blue."

"Well I guess I have to meet this sister of yours," He says with a smirk.

"Be careful, she has an overprotective boyfriend."

"We will have to see about that."

"He has super speed, he could take you down easy. Or his sister could."

"Like I said we will have to see about that."

"You are an idiot."

"I'm probably better looking than he is anyway."

"In all honesty I think Pietro is a little better looking."

"Whatever," He says leaning back and putting his headphones on.

Gabi rolls her eyes and sits in rest of the trip there was no talking just silence except for the music coming loudly from Peter's head phones. Gabi listened to what she could hear until something caught her eye.

"Hey...what's that?" Gabi asks.

"What was what?"

Gabi points at what looks to be a shooting star that is heading straight for them.

"That is strange, I have no idea what it could be."

Before anyone could say anything else it rammed them and the next was just a blurr.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where is Gabrielle?" Bucky asks, "It shouldn't be taking this long."

"I agree Bucky, Gabs should of been back by now," Maria says not looking up from her book.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Tony says, "Maybe the person she had to meet is taking forever or was a snob so she has to find someone else."

"Even if he is an arrogant ass whole Gabs can deal with him, I don't think it's anything like that though something is really off," Maria says finally putting her book down.

"They could also be held up in Asgard," Sam adds, "You know Thor, they could be having a grand feast right now."

"Knowing Thor he probably is."

"She needs to come back," Tony says, "We're all out of her cookies."

"You don't need anymore cookies Stark," Maria say throwing her book at him.

Tony just barely moved out of the way when Thor came storming in. the book just misses him.

"Sorry Thor that was meant for Tony," Maria says, "Thor where is Gabs? Why isn't she with you."

"I have received terrible news," Thor says, "Lady Gabrielle was returning to Asgard with the one named Peter Quill when they were attacked by Thanos."

"Thanos!" Maria practically screams as she jumps off the couch knocking Pietro to the floor.

"We checked the wreckage and..."

"No I can't lose my sister again I just can't."

"I am sorry Lady Maria, but Thanos does not let anyone live after he targets them."

"No, I know she would live I know it," She says as tears start to run down her face she runs from the room turning completely to water as she does.

Pietro runs after her leaving the others behind, Clint was clenching his fists.

"She is taking it a lot worse than she did the first time," Sam says looking the way she ran off.

"This time I can confirm that Lady Gabrielle is gone," Thor said, "I...I saw them and the stones were gone."

"I can't keep losing her," Steve says as he gets up and leaves the room.

No one knew what to do, with their friend gone is horrible but now the stones are in the hands of Thanos. As the days past Maria and Steve got more and more depressed and no one could cheer them up. They got to the point where they just kept going on mission after mission never taking a day off.

-somewhere in space-

Gabi and Peter slowly open their eyes to see they're on some type of meteor and are banaged up.

"Where are we?" Peter asks.

"I'm not sure, but how are we breathing if we're in space?" Gabi asks looking confused.

"That is a really good question," Peter says sitting up.

"It seems you have awoken," A voice says.

"Who's there?"

"You can call me Thanos," Thanos says walking up to them.

"Thanos," Gabi growls and then notices their stones, "Give those back!"

"I do not believe so, unless you do what I tell you to."

"I would never do anything for you," Peter say now angry.

"Fine, then you both will die," Thanos says activating the power stone.

Gabi and Peter prepared for him to strike them, but it never came.

"No, lets see what I can do with the soul stone," Thanos says.

"The Soul stone?" Gabi says confused.

"Does he have the soul stone?" Peter asks her.

"Judging by the fact that he has a yellow stone I would say yes."

Thanos uses the stone to look into the souls of Peter and Gabrielle, as he does he sees the anger Gabrielle used to hold in her heart and soul. He smiles, with this stone he can revert her back to how she used to be before the Avengers got to her.

"It seems one of you had darkness within your soul," Thanos says.

"Don't we all," Peter says

"Now I will change you back into the person you used to be."

Gabi's eyes widen and she tries to move back away from Thanos. He uses the stone, as he does it glows as does the person he uses it on which is Gabrielle.

"NO!" Gabi yells trying to fight it.

"Gabrielle fight it!" Peter yells at her.

"I...I'm trying!"

"You cannot fight it girl," Thanos says.

"I can...and...I will!"

"You won't win Thanos," Peter screams.

"Oh but I will," Thanos smirks seeing Gabi getting weaker and weaker.

"I...can't...fight it.."

"Gabrielle!"

"Now you see boy, she is mine," Thanos says, "And you will be too."

Thanos uses the stone on Peter as well.

-back on Earth-

"Alright you two that is enough!" Sam and Bucky yell making sure Maria and Steve stay in the living room.

"Whatever you two are yelling about I don't have time for it, I have to go" Maria says simply trying to get out of the room.

"No way Maria," Peter says getting in her path as did the other Avengers, "You are not leaving."

"Nice try you guys but like I said no time to talk," She says before turning to water and walking practically through them.

Pietro grabs her when she gets past and carries her back into the room.

"You two are not going on anymore missions, Fury's orders," Tony says.

"F Fury I got nothing else to do," Maria says giving up on leaving.

"You two need to get over this," Reed says, "Gabrielle would be pissed seeing you like this!"

"I'm not doing this because of Gabi anymore," Maria says irritated, "Steve might be but I'm not."

"Then why are you sis?" Clint asks.

"I'm tired of always being in the tower, of doing the same everyday things and being around people who are extremely happy like all of you its annoying."

"You honestly think we are happy?" Natasha snaps, "We aren't, we have lost a great friend to a power hungry alien. Unlike you we know that Gabrielle would be disappointed in us if we cause problem within the team. That's why we stay together."

"Well sorry if I thought I was being a problem being the rookie and all so I stayed out of the way doing my own thing."

"We are a team Maria, we work together," Tony says.

"If you haven't noticed I don't work well with others."

"Neither do I but I make it work."

"Yeah but I'm not good with making fun of myself either Tony."

"You need to work on that, believe me. I used to have issues and I was only able to get over them thanks to my friends."

"At least you have them, I don't" She says before heading out of the room.

Pietro follows her to convince her otherwise. The others sigh, since Gabi was attacked Maria doesn't seem to trust them at all. Wanda was about to say something but then her eyes flash red.

"Wanda why the creepy eyes?" Tony asks seeing them.

"Steve! Get down!" Wanda yells tackling him as a kunai stuck in the wall where he was leaning.

"What the hell!" Steve says as he looks at where he was just standing.

"Damn it, how'd I miss?" Gabi growls walking up.

"Ellie?! You are alive? What the hell was that for."

"Ellie? Who the fuck is Ellie?"

"Language! What did Thanos do to you?"

"Thanos did nothing, I am willingly working for him," Gabi hisses, "I am going to end you along with the other Avengers and Fantastic Four."

"He must of did something to you, you would never willingly work for him."

"He turned her back to zhe way she vas before you found her," Wanda says, "She still sees you as the enemy."

"We will get you back Ellie, I promise you that."

Gabi rolls her eyes and then spots Vision, "A there you are, I will need that stone you have."

Before Vision can say anything Maria burst in the room from hearing her sister's voice and pins her against the wall.

"You left me , when I needed some one you left me, when I needed a sister more than anyone you left me, and when you decide to come back you are hell bent on killing us, well go ahead kill me, it not like I have anything left that I care about or anyone left who cares about me so go ahead, it's not like it will matter but I bet you can't because even though, whatever Thanos did to you you still love me because I'm your sister and best friend or at least I thought I was, if you can, do it right now right here in front of everyone I won't even put up a fight.." Maria yells at her.

"I never left you," Gabrielle hisses, "DO YOU THINK I WANTED THIS!? DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE A WEAPON!? What I did was to be normal, I did it to protect you and Peter. Strucker was after you, but I made a deal with him to leave you alone if I went through with the experimentations. If not for me you would have died years ago."

"Ha you just wanted to to normal, you never did anything for me, and that was not the first time you left me nor I bet will it be the last."

"You have no idea what it was like to watch you fight everyday, I wanted to help you but I was stuck in that stupid wheelchair! The first time I left you was not my choice, if our so called mother loved us she would have never left us. I did everything I could to protect you, didn't you ever wonder how all of a sudden Green Goblin and Doc Oc were in jail? That was me, I put them there so they could not hurt you."

"Its not just me that you have multiple times I'm just the one to act on it, How do you think any of us feel when you leave we all love you, it just happens to effect your sister and boyfriend the most did you ever think that we want to protect you instead of you protecting us all the time."

"Stop!" Peter yells running in, "You need to stop, he looked into her soul and is using that to control her. What she is doing isn't of her own free will."

"You don't think I figured that out Peter, I figured that if I hit her with something that she really cared about something that would make her stop and think it would help her and honestly its work she hasn't fought back against me once from being pinned against the wall."

Just as she says that Gabi knees her and throws her into Pietro.

"Told you, we need to use the mind stone on her," Peter says using the power stone to halt her powers or from using her stone.

"And how come you are ok?" Maria growls at Peter when she starts to standing up.

"I "accepted" of working for Thanos to find out how to stop the soul stone. Once I did I came here as fast as I could."

"Well then maybe you are not as much of an arrogant ass as i thought you would be, but even if we are going to use the mind stone on her we need to get her to stay put."

"Leave that to me," Peter says holding Gabi still as she tries to get free, "Now my colorful..uh...friend."

Vision goes up and uses the mind stone on Gabi to help her break free of Thanos's control. As he did he saw what Thanos had done to her, Thor was right he had ended her life but brought her back to use her against them.

"Vision please tell me you can bring my sister back."

"I can, indeed Thor was correct. Thanos had killed her and this man but had brought her back to use against us and the Guardians," Vision tells them, "Her soul was incomplete which is why she is acting the way she is."

"What do you mean her soul was incomplete?"

"Thanos did not bring her fully back so he could use her without worry, but I may be able to save her."

"Please I don't know what I would without my sister."

"Do not worry, I shall bring her back."


	13. Chapter 13

"This Thanos guy seems like he won't stop at anything to get the stones," Tony says after Vision, Wanda took Gabi out.

"He won't, luckily we have five out of the six stones," Peter says.

"Yeah, no thanks to you who exactly are you," Maria says sitting at the counter with a icepack on her head.

"My name is Peter Quill the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, if not for me Gabrielle would still be Thanos's puppet."

"Like I said thank you I'm not myself with knowing my sister is in a sense gone."

"She'll come back to you, she told me a lot about all of you. She loves you with all of her heart."

"She talked about me?"

"Yea, she told me everything about you. How you were good friends and then finding out you two are sisters."

"She told you EVERYTHING!"

"Well she kept some things out, she didn't tell me personal things."

"Oh good I really don't need a random person knowing everything about me."

He laughs, "So where's her boyfriend?"

"Steve? I think he's in the training room with Natasha and Pietro."

"Peter? What happened?" Gabi asks walking in rubbing her head, "I feel like I've been put in a blender."

"Well the Soul stone and Being brought back to life can do that to you."

"Ok, after we defeat Thanos I am taking a long vacation. Did I do anything?"

"Other than have a long argument with me and threw me into Pietro nope nothing really," Maria says tossing her the Ice pack.

"I am so sorry sis! I didn't mean too," Gabi says running to hug her sister.

"Ow Ow I love you too just ease up on the hug Pietro and the wall aren't really that soft."

"I'm so sorry," she lets go.

"Its ok I'm fine now just don't leave me again please promise me that."

"Promise. Now where is my Stevie?"

"In the Training room with Nat and Pietro take Peter with you he seems to want to meet him."

"Oh hell no! I'm going alone," Gabi says walking out.

"Send mine to me please," Maria yells at her before she gets to far away.

"Right!" Gabi heads to the training room, but stops to watch in the doorway.

Steve, Natasha and Pietro are working on blocking attacks and surprisingly Pietro is having the hardest time with it. Gabi smiles as she watches them.

"Hey Speedy, my sister wants ya," Gabi finally says.

"Gabi you are ok?" He says.

"Yea, sorry about earlier I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm ok, vhere's Maria?"

"Living room."

"Ok see you guys later."

Pietro ran off.

"I'll leave you two alone, glad you're ok," Nat says walking out.

Gabi shifts on her feet, she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't remember what happened when she was under Thanos's control.

"You aren't going to try and kill me again are you Ellie?"

"What? I did what?"

"Don't worry you missed, thanks to Wanda but yeah you tried to kill me that is until your sister slammed you into the wall."

"I am so sorry Steve, I had no idea what I was doing."

"I know you didn't we are all ok you are ok everything is fine" Steve says walking up to her.

"I am never going on a mission alone again."

"I think me and Maria would be in agreement with you there, we weren't the best after you disappeared."

"I am so sorry."

"Apparently when we are upset we go on mission after mission and that's all we do."

Gabi takes his hands, "After Thanos is defeated we are taking a long vacation."

"I'm perfectly ok with that," He says pulling her closer.

"Good."

Gabi moves closer and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'm not letting you leave me ever again," he says right before he kisses her.

She smiles into the kiss.

"I will never leave you again, I promise," Gabi says when she pulls away.

"Lets go somewhere more private," he says picking her up.

Gabi giggles as Steve carries her to their room. Everyone, minus Sam, Bucky and Thor, were sitting in the living room.

"Was about to ask where my sister and Steve were but decided I knew the answer it already."

"They are most likely fonduing in their room," Tony says drinking some beer.

"Like I said I knew the answer already."

Tony smirks, "Where's the other vets?"

"They went on a little trip to see Jane and some of her friends," Nat says.

"That must be fun," Maria says turning the page of her book and sipping her drink.

"They should be back in a few days."

"Is this all you guys do on your down time?" Peter asks looking around

"Oh no," Nat and Pepper say.

"Tony, should we?" Clint asks.

"Lets," Tony says.

The two of them, plus Rhody, take Peter away with them.

"Go αγάπη I know you want to" Maria says seeing at the look on Pietro's face.

"Thanks," he kisses her before running off.

"I'm actually feel sorry for Peter he shouldn't of said anything," Maria says shaking her head.

"He was asking for it," Pepper says.

"That is true he was, well everyone is up to something but us."

"We can go for a girls day out," Nat says.

"Good idea lets get out of here before our boys rope us in to helping," Pepper says.

Nat, Maria, Wanda and Pepper leave the mansion. For hours they hung out, shopped (using Tony's money), went to the spa and of course gossiped.

"You seriously like Vision?" Pepper asks Wanda.

"Yes, and it's not like you can say anything you are vith Tony."

"Very true."

"I think you should ask him out," Nat says.

"No, I'm good"

"Awe come on Wanda," Maria says.

"I can't, vhat if he says no?"

"You have to take the chance."

"You really think I should?"

All of the girls nod their heads.

"Fine I vill do it."

"Good, now maybe we should get back to make sure they didn't get in too much trouble."

The girls head back to see Tony, Rhodey, Clint, Peter and Pietro passed out in the living room.

"Oh wow well at least they can't get in trouble when they are asleep." Maria says

The girls laugh and quickly leave the room, Tasha heads to her room as do the other girls. The next morning the boys, except Steve, are hung over.

"You shouldn't have played that game," Gabi says as she cooks.

"But we had to show Peter how much fun we can have," Clint says.

"So getting blackout drunk is fun for you?"

"No, we didn't mean to go that far sis."

"It's ok bro," Gabi smiles, "At least I'm here to look out fo-EEK!"

"Nice view," Tony says lifting Gabi's shirt that was more of nightgown on her since it is Steve's shirt.

"Stark, put my sister's shirt down," Clint growls.

"How bout you come with me Gabrielle," Tony slurs. He is clearly still drunk.

"Tony go away," Gabi says trying to move away.

He smiles and takes her wrist to drag her out of the room, and since the others were too hungover they couldn't stop him. Gabi decided against her powers since she wasn't sure what could happen if she uses them since Thanos did have control over her.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Maria says walking into the room, "Pepper! we are having a problem with Tony.

"Oh no, lets hope Steve doesn't get to him first," Pepper says trying to follow Tony.

"I got him, Maria get your sister," Nat says stepping in Tony's way.

Maria grabs Gabi while Natasha hits Tony hard on the head. It was clear what Tony was doing brought some bad memories for Gabi up since she didn't try to fight back.

"Are you ok Gabi?" Maria asks her sister who is now sitting on the floor.

Gabi shook her head, "I...I'm going to go back to my room."

She got up and heads to her room. Maria starts to go after her but decides it's better for Steve to look after her. When she gets to her room she sits on the bed to try and calm herself, damn she thought she had those memories locked away.

"Ellie are you ok? I heard what just happened," Steve says from the doorway.

"I...I will be fine."

"What's wrong?" He asks sitting next to her.

"When Tony pulled me away it...it reminded me of what Hydra did. Some of the things they did I...I didn't want them to."

"Oh I'm sorry Ellie, we will take care of Stark later, but for now you are safe no one is going to do anything you don't want them too."

"Thank you Steve, but it wasn't Tony's fault, he wasn't himself. He would never do that to me if he was."

"I know but still I want to make sure you are happy, no matter who is around you and if he does thing like that you can't be."

She smiles at him, "you're amazing Steve."

"Its nothing I would do anything for my girl," he says pulling her closer.

"Anthony Stark you are going to apologize to Gabrielle later," Pepper says glaring at him.

"What did I do?" He asks genuinely confused and now hungover.

"You tried taking her to your room," Vision says, "She was genuinely frightened as you took her."

"Oh Shit Steve is going to kill me, I will apologize as soon as I see her."

"I don't think she'll be leaving her room for a while," Sam says as he, Bucky and another woman walk in, "I heard their door lock."

"Then I will go apologize through the door when it doesn't hurt to move," Tony says starting to stand then sitting back down.

"You're lucky I don't shoot an arrow in your face Stark," Clint says.

"Could you it would hurt less then my head does now."

"No, anyway who is that woman and please tell me I am not imagining her with blue hair."

"Nope I do have blue hair," the girl says

"Guys this is Kana Howlett, she is friends with Jane and is Logan's daughter," Sam says.

"Logan's daughter really?" Natasha says.

"Yep, dad says hello and Tony, if you try anything my dad said he will shred you and your suits," Kana says.

"Don't worry Tony is not in any shape to do anything," Maria says trying not to laugh.

Kana smiles and the three of them join the others to talk.


	14. Chapter 14

It has been a month since Peter and Gabi came to Avengers mansion, Peter eventually left to return to his crew since it seems as if Thanos is gone.

"It's quite without Peter here," Maria says.

"It is," Gabi says.

"Avengers, I have a mission for you," Fury says.

"Well now it won't be quite," Maria says.

"We got a tip that there are hydra bases in Japan," Fury informs them, "They may have some weapons of Starks there."

"So you want us to go and check it out?" Gabi asks.

"Yes, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Clint, Pietro and Vision will take one and the rest of you will take the other."

"So pretty much the guys go one place and the girls the other," Maria says because Fury got her attention.

"Yes, now get going," Fury says before leaving.

"We're going we're going."

"Oh come on, can't we relax even for a little while?" Gabi says standing, "Steve, Bucky and I just got back two days ago."

"You have a job now get to it," Fury says.

The girl nod and head off to get ready as do the others. The boys head to the base in Northern Japan while the girls head to Tokyo. For the girls it was a former Hydra base that is now used for horror tours so they decided to stay to shop and such but the boys yea it was a huge hydra base.

"I bet the girls got off easy," Tony says.

"They probably did," Sam agrees.

"Let's get this over with," Rhodey says, "There's over 200 hydra agents down there."

"Well stop talking and get moving they aren't just going to surrender," Steve says.

They nod and head down to take out the hydra agents, it wasn't easy though. Bucky ended up getting separated from the group and was surrounded by over 50 agents. He was about to be over powered when suddenly three men were cut right through their stomachs.

"What the hell was that?" Bucky asks.

Soon a woman dressed in a dark red japanese dress and black pants landed next to him holding a Katana. She was also wearing a mask that looked like a wolf.

"Hello Winter Soldier," she says.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me silver wolf."

"Uh yeah thanks for the help."

"Of course, I'm with you till the end of the line," She says as she takes on some agents.

"The end of the line huh?"

"Yep."

"You'll explain more after we are done here I hope."

"Of course, but Captain will have to be with us."

"Uh yeah ok," Bucky says, "Yo cap you heard that right?"

"Yea I did," Steve answers, "How does she know about the end of the line?"

"That is a good question, she will hopefully explain after this fight."

"Right, let's get this done."

The men plus silver wolf get inside and destroy the base and any information they had. Steve and Bucky take Silver wolf to the side before heading to the quinjet.

"So what do you two want to know?" She asks.

"Who are you and how do you know about the end of the line?" Bucky asks

"You guys would say it a lot after Cap got into any type of fight."

"That would mean you knew us then," Steve says

"Well duh! I am only a year younger than you."

"Ok then who are you?"

"How do you not know? Silver wolf should have given it away. That was my code name in the Howling Commandos."

"It's been a while."

She giggles and takes off her mask revealing bright blue eyes, and long blond hair.

"Aww have you forgotten me big brother?" She asks looking at Steve.

The two boys just stare at her in disbelief, how could she be here?

"It's me Amanda, I know it's been 76 years but come on, you should have recognized me."

"How are you here?" Steve asks

"Well like Bucky I was frozen unless I was needed, but thankfully I was taken by the Japs and not Hydra."

"Well at this point I don't care who took you, you are coming back with us."

"Yay!" She smiles and hugs them both before kissing Bucky. It has been over 70 years since she kissed her boyfriend.

"Fury is going to kill us you know that, right Punk," Buck says to Steve as they walk on the quinjet.

"I know, but he will have to understand since she is my sister," Steve says.

"She just happened to be at this base where we are sent."

They soon arrived back at the mansion and the girls were waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long? and whos the girl?" Maria says noticing her.

"Hello, my name is Amanda Rogers," Amanda says smiling.

"Rogers?" Gabi asks surprised. Does that mean she's related to Steve?

"Steve why do you have the same last name as her and you better explain before my sister does something she will regret."

"You never told us anything Capsicle," Tony says looking at the girl, "Is she your wife?"

Gabi's eyes widen, is that true? Not waiting to find out Gabi walks out of the hanger and goes somewhere else.

"No she's my sister, now if you excuse me I have to make sure my girlfriend doesn't kill me."

"You really are like your father," Amanda says glaring at Tony, "Besides I am Bucky's girlfriend."

"Buck you are dating your best friend's sister? Wow you guys really haven't told us anything." Maria says

"We thought she was dead," Bucky says, "She disappeared in an explosion during our mission before we went after Zola."

"I take it you found Amanda," Fury says walking into the hanger.

"Director Fury sir," Amanda says bowing.

"You knew she was there," Bucky says.

"No need for the bowing Amanda, and yes thats why I sent the boys to that particular spot."

"Fury knew I was working under the secret services in Japan. So he requested I go to the base to help," Amanda says, "I was the top Samurai in my group."

"Why did you wait so long to tell us you were alive?" Bucky asks

"Sorry but as a Samurai I am bounded by code. I could not leave Japan while serving Japan."

"Well you might want to explain that to your brother after he's done being almost killed by his girl."

Amanda nods and the Avengers head off to clean up and relax.

"Ellie where are you?"

Gabi was hiding on the roof watching the stars and the moon. They always helped her relax and calm down. Steve finally made his way up there it helped him clear his head as well.

"There you are."

She doesn't say anything, she just continues to look up at the sky.

"Don't be mad at me for what Tony said, Amanda is my sister who I thought was dead."

Again she says nothing.

"Ellie please say something anything," he says walking up to her.

She sighs and looks at her lap. He sits down next to her not saying another word, he waits for her to collect her thoughts and say something to him.

"How can I trust what you say?"

"Because I bet if you walk downstairs and find her she making out with Bucky," he says smirking.

"You're ok with your sister dating Bucky, you must truly trust him."

"We have been through a lot together and I also trust my sister."

Gabi smiles and takes his hand, "I figured there was more to it since she looks just like you."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her I really thought she was gone."

"It's alright. Come on, let's go back to the others."

"Yes because I want you to meet my sister you will like her."

They went to the living room and instantly Amanda and Gabi talk and become great friends fast.

"Well that didn't take long," Bucky says looking at their girls.

"She is probably telling Ellie embarrassing stories about me."

"Judging the fact that they are laughing I would say yes."

"Oh dear I get enough about the Language and Fondue thing I don't want to know what she's telling her.

"He thought that!? Seriously!" Gabi laughs.

"I swear he thought that making out meant something totally different!" Amanda laughs.

"Oh I'm going to kill my sister." Steve says walking towards the girls

Gabi and Amanda were laughing so hard they did not notice him walking up.

"Is he still..ya know a 90 year old virgin?" Amanda asks Gabi.

"Nope, I took that away a long time ago. Let's just say he was a lost puppy during it," Gabi smirks.

"That is not something my little sister needs to know Ellie."

The girls laugh harder hearing him.

"I need to separate you two like now."

"Aw Stevie, you wanted us to get along," Gabi smiles innocently.

"And we weren't only talking about you, we talked about Bucky too," Amanda smiles.

"Yeah I know but not this well and at least you are making fun of Bucky as well."

"So you never told your brother about you and James did on that one mission?" Gabi asks looking at Amanda.

"Nope, but I am surprised Gabe didn't since he...well...found us," Amanda says as Bucky walks over hearing his actual name.

"Told me what? James what did you do with my sister?"

"You told Gabi about that?" Bucky asks.

"Sorry bucky," Amanda smiles.

"I'll tell you later if you really want to know punk."

"Come on Amanda I'll show you my stash of weapons," Gabi says as the two leave.

"Oh dear I'm not going to live anything down anymore," Steve says sighing.

"At least she isn't telling Stark," Bucky says.

"I think she knows better but lets hope not."

Bucky laughs and the two of them head off to get their girls away from each other.

"Vell it's going to get a lot more interesting around here," Wanda says from the couch.

"Yep," Nat agrees.

More time passes and the Avengers feel like life is getting peaceful. Tony proposes to Pepper and they have a huge wedding. Bruce returns to them and instantly gets into a relationship with Natasha, Bucky and Amanda get married as does Thor and Jane.

"Cap, you need to propose to Shego," Tony says.

"He's not the only one that needs to propose to someone that I'm related to," Clint says glaring at Pietro who was stealing a cookie.

"I have zhe ring," Pietro says, "I am planning on proposing this Saturday."

"Well there is one, what about the other, come on Steve."

"Everyone is getting ready to have a future and you are, again, being left behind," Tony says, "Come on even Vision and Wanda are getting married!"

"Also Sam is going to ask Kana next month on her birthday," Rhodey adds, "As for me, I will be going to see my girl soon and probably settle down."

Steve just looks at all of them and reaches into his pocket pulling out a small box

"Maria helped me pick it out,I just don't know when to actually do it."

"Vell Saturday is Valentine's day vhy not zhen?" Pietro asks.

"Asking my twin sisters on the same day would be a really good idea," Clint points out.

"Do it Cap," Tony says.

"Ok Saturday it is. I'll do it then."


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe everyone is getting married," Gabi sighs looking at the postcard Amanda sent from Hawaii.

"There have been a lot of weddings," Pepper agrees, "I'm surprised Bruce and Natasha got married."

"Yeah well I'm just surprised Steve has not asked Gabs yet," Maria says.

"I doubt he will," Gabi sighs, "I have hinted at it, but nothing."

"He's probably just nervous knowing Steve, come on sis, your boy is not at clueless as mine is."

"What if he doesn't want to get married? I mean even though we have been together for almost 2 years he may not want to since he lost everything after being frozen."

"I bet any day now he will propose," Maria says thinking about the ring she helped him pick out.

Gabi sighs again putting the card down.

"At least Amanda is having fun."

Soon Saturday rolls around and the girls spent the day getting ready for their dates that night. Maria and Gabi were helping each other get ready.

"Do you know where you are going sis?" Maria asks

"No, Steve wouldn't tell me. What about you?" Gabi answers.

"Same I don't get to know, I never really liked Valentine's day but Pietro really wanted to do something."

"Same here, Steve said he has a surprise for me so I couldn't say no."

"What are those boys up too there plan sounds the same."

Gabi nods as they finish getting ready, conveniently enough they are wearing the same dress but different colors. Maria has her hair up while, earlier that day, Gabi got her hair cut into almost a pixie cut.

"I wonder what Steve is going to think," Gabi looks at her reflection, "I have never had my hair this short."

"He'll love it, I wonder what they will say to us about having the same dress."

"We're twins they shouldn't expect much."

"I know but still."

There was a knock at their door, they look at the time to see it is 7 pm. Time for their dates.

"We're coming," Maria says picking up her purse and heading for the door with one last check in the mirror.

Gabi grabs her purse and fools with her necklace making sure it is right as Maria opens the door.

"Ух ты, я думаю, что я умер и попал в рай," Pietro says seeing Maria.

"English please αγάπη μου"

"You look amazing ангел."

"That whole long sentence was just that?"

"No it wasn't," Gabi says walking out, "He said he had died and gone to heaven."

"Thanks Gabs," Maria says to her "and why can't you say that to me in english it was so sweet."

Pietro blushes and scratches the back of his head.

"Ready to go Angel?" Pietro asks.

"Yes my love I am," She says before kissing him.

They both soon leave, leaving Steve and Gabi behind.

"You look amazing in that uniform Steve," Gabi blushes.

"Thank you. You look beyond beautiful in that dress and I love what you've done with your hair."

"Thank you," she blushes more.

-Maria's date-

"Can I open my eyes yet" Maria says not feeling the wind on her face anymore

"No принцесса just a little bit longer." He says

"Again with the russian but I'm not going to even ask this time."

"I called you Princess," He says putting her on her own two feet.

"So can I open my eyes now πρίγκιπας μου"

"Not just vait another minute and I could yell at you about not using english." He moved her forward a few steps. "Ok nov"

Maria opens her eyes to see that they are on a small deck attached to a restaurant off of the beach, which means they must be in the south some where because it was warm out, but that was the last thing on her mind. The deck was decorated with beautiful lights and flowers and a table set for a dinner for two. The dinner seemed to be Italian food. Maria didn't really know what to say she loved the beach she could spend her whole life at one and her favorite type of food was italian.

"Pietro…"was all she managed to get out

"So you like it, I pulled in a favor vith the owner" he says from behind her

"Like it? No I love it" she says turning around and attacking him in a hug.

"I vas hoping you would" He say kissing her

She kisses him back and they stay like that for a long time until they hear both their stomachs make noise.

"Looks like we are both hungry come on lets eat before our food gets cold." she says laughing

"Ok and I have another surprise for you later if you vant to take a valk on the beach."

"Another surprise? and I would love a walk on the beach." She says quickly kissing him and then sitting down to eat.

All through dinner they talk and laugh about everyone else and how they are doing, Maria brings up how Gabi is thinking Steve won't propose to her and how worried she is about her. Pietro gladly informs her that Steve will be proposing tonight. This news makes Maria happy.

"You aren't lying to me are you Steve is really asking Gabs tonight?"

"Why would I lie to you принцесса,?"

"I don't know to make me happy?" she says putting Ice cream on his nose from her spoon.

"I can do that vithout any lies" he says wiping off his nose and holding out his fork for her to taste some of the cake he got.

She takes a bite and smiles he was right he could always make her smile no matter what.

"Do I get that walk you promised?"

"Yeah come on Love" he says standing up and holding out his hand

she slips her shoes off leaves them by her chair gets up and takes his hand letting him lead the way to the beach, Once on the beach they walk down to the water letting it wash over their feet as they walk. They walk pretty far down and soon decided to head back to the restaurant when they are about half way there Pietro stops her.

"Why are we stopping?" Maria asks

"Do you love me?"

"Of course sweetheart what a stupid question" She responds now concerned

"I vas just checking"

"Why?"

"Vell I was wondering If.."

"If what Pietro"

"If you would marry me?" He says getting down on one knee and producing the ring.

"Yes ,Yes one hundred percent yes." she says as she takes the ring on her finger.

After she has the ring on her finger she tackles him to the ground and kisses him over and over again, soon she's on the sand too and he's kissing her back they stay like that for a long time, When they finally decided they should head back to the tower, to tell everyone the news,it is really late at night so they head to Maria's room to be together and agree that it is best to tell everyone in the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

"Steve? Can I open my eyes?" Gabi asks.

"Not yet, but soon," Steve answers as he guides her.

Gabi couldn't help but smile, she knew where ever they are is no where close to the mansion since they were on his bike for a while. Soon enough Gabi could hear music being played, but no ordinary music but 40's music.

"Ok, open your eyes."

Slowly Gabi opens her eyes to see an old cruise ship decorated in a 40's style, near the front of the boat a table with two chairs stood.

"Oh Steve...this is wonderful," Gabi says smiling more.

"Ma'am allow me to show you to your table," Steve says holding his arm out to her.

She giggles and accepts, he brings her to the table to see Greek food on the table. Greek was always Gabrielle's favorite, Steve pulls her chair out for her and as soon as she sits he pushes her in. He takes his seat across from her and smiles.

"This is amazing Steve," Gabi says.

"I'm glad you like it," Steve smiles, "After we're done with the food I was hoping you would honor me with a dance."

"I would love to Steve."

They eat and talk a little before getting to the dessert. The dessert was Steve's attempt at making apple pie, Gabrielle loved it saying it is the best she has had.

"Shall we dance Ma'am?" Steve asks standing.

"We shall," Gabi takes his hand.

Steve led her to the dance floor as a slow love song starts to play, Steve did his best to lead her in the dance. Gabi wasn't the best either since she didn't get a chance to dance since she used to be in a wheelchair. As the second song starts Steve stops dancing confusing Gabrielle.

"Steve?"

"Gabrielle, I am so happy to have met you. I never thought I would have love in my life again, not after Peggy. But then you came into my life even though you did work for Strucker I felt a pull towards you when we first met. I love you so much and I do not see you not in my life," Steve says as he got down on one knee, "Gabrielle Barton, will you marry me?"

Gabi's eyes widen and she covers her mouth with her hands.

"Yes...Yes!"

Steve smiles and puts the ring on her finger, after Gabi tackles him and kisses him. He holds her close as they kiss, after a while they pull apart and leave to head back to the tower seeing that it is late at night. They decide to tell the others in the morning.

The next morning everyone heads down to breakfast to see Gabi cooking and singing. Natasha and Bruce were the first ones in the kitchen to see Gabi, she seems happier and light on her feet. The next one into the kitchen was Maria who was completely oblivious to her sister because she was singing and dancing herself.

"Alright, something obviously happened last night," Nat says watching the twins.

"Well the singing and dance plus both of them are wearing t-shirts that don't belong to them gives that away," Bruce says.

"Steve and Pietro most likely popped the question last night."

"I think that is pretty obvious," Tony says from the doorway.

"I'm glad they both seem happy, lets hope it will last."

"I don't know why it wouldn't but someone should get them to come back down to earth."

"Knowing our luck, this won't last," Nat says, "Hey girlies time to come back to Earth!"

"Huh?" Maria says before colliding with Gabi.

"Oh!" Gabi says as her sister runs into her.

The two get covered in pancake dough from the bowl Gabi had been holding.

"Hello there Gabs," Maria says giggling at her sister.

"Hello Maria, thanks for getting us covered in pancake dough," Gabi smiles.

"Sorry didn't mean to wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's ok, nothing can ruin my mood."

"Join the club sister, can I see the ring? Even though I helped pick it out?"

"Sure!" Gabi shows her sister her ring.

"Look mine has little blue gems along with the diamond," Maria says showing her ring

"Aww it's beautiful sis."

"We have the best boys ever."

"We do."

"Vell I think you two need to clean up before finishing breakfast," Wanda says.

"Right," Gabi stands up and heads to the bathroom.

"Ok yeah good idea," Maria says standing up.

Wanda takes over finishing the cooking while the two clean up.

"I'm so happy we both are getting married," Gabi says as she and Maria clean up.

"I knew that Steve was proposing to you but I had no idea Pietro was."

"I did, Pietro asked me for some help with your date."

"So we knew about each others dates but not our own?"

"I guess so," Gabi laughs.

"Anyway have you seen Pietro he wasn't there when I woke up this morning."

"No, maybe he went with Steve on his morning run."

"Probably, let's get back to the kitchen I'm hungry."

The two head down to the kitchen where everyone else is eating. They join them but notice that their men still haven't come yet.

"Wanda have you seen your brother today?"

Wanda shakes her head.

"Thats strange and Steve hasn't come back from his run yet?"

"Not yet," Tony says his mouth full.

"Where the hell are they?"

"I bet they're fine, probably just trying to outdo each other."

"In running? We all know who would win that."

"That is true," Gabi agrees.

"Well if they aren't back by the afternoon you can get worried but for now calm down," Nat says.

The twins calm themselves and finish eating, after they go to train a little.

All during training Maria kept repeating to herself they're ok they will be back nothing has happened to them. Around two she was still training, and worried even more because if Pietro was back he would have come looking for her. Gabi stays with her sister, she continues to worry for Steve. After all they have been though she cannot help it, she tries to hold back on using her powers still since Thanos would be able to find her if she does.

"Ok someone has to stop them or at least Maria we know what she's like when she loses someone,you guys remember Shego but what if Speedy never comes back," Tony says to the rest as they watch from the doorway.

"Gabi vants to use her powers, but she is trying to hold back," Wanda says.

"She's thinking Thanos will find her if she uses them," Nat comments.

"He vill but she's getting very vorried."

"Yeah well we all are they wouldn't just leave their girls after they propose."

"Then what happened?" Clint asks.

"I don't know but we better find out fast."

They all nod and head off to find the two boys leaving Clint to watch over his sisters to make sure nothing happens to them.

"Πού είσαι αγαπητέ μου, ξέρω ότι δεν θα αφήσει μόνο μου όχι μετά από χθες το βράδυ," Maria says now rambling in Greek because she's so upset.

"Клянусь Богом Стивен, ты где? Пожалуйста, вернись ко мне, я не могу потерять тебя," Gabi says in Russian as she breaks the punching bag she has been punching.

"Oh what fun, now how am I going to make sure they are ok when I can't' understand them," Clint says to himself.

He watches his sisters continue to train when she notices Gabi's eyes turn blue, he instantly runs to her and stops her from training more.

"Ok you are done for today Gabi."

"No, I'm going to continue until Steve gets back."

"Nope because if you continue you will use your powers, I just saw you eyes turn blue.

"Έχει δίκιο Gabs θα πρέπει να σταματήσουμε για σήμερα," Maria says not realizing she still speaking Greek.

"English Maria," Clint says.

"συγνώμη," Maria sighs, "Sorry I said he's right Gabs you need to stop for the day, and so do I actually because at this point I need to think about speaking in English."

"No...I wont stop," Gabi says continuing but it's getting obvious that her powers are causing issues.

"Clint she's becoming how I was when she disappeared, we can't have that. My powers went out of control remember."

"I remember," Clint says trying to stop Gabi.

"Gabs please stop," Maria says putting a forcefield around her sister.

"Leave me alone!" Gabi yells as her powers burst out.

"Είμαι κάνει να ασχοληθεί με την έχω δοκιμάσει συλλογιστική μαζί της μία φορά στο παρελθόν , όταν εκείνη είναι σαν αυτό είναι άχρηστο," Maria rambles leaving the room, but not before putting up a protective barrier for her sister.

The barrier does nothing as Gabi faints and Clint catches her, "Great, I better get her down to the hospital wing."

Clint runs down to the hospital wing with his unconscious sister.

"What happened?" Bruce asks seeing Clint.

"Gabi's powers burst out suddenly which caused her to faint," Clint quickly explains setting Gabi down.

"Shit we better get her back on her feet before anything else happens"

"Yeah and find Maria to calm her down to English"

"Huh? Do I even want to know?"

"Nope I'll be back." Clint says running off to find Maria.

"We can never get time off can we," Bruce says to himself.

"Nope not with these girls around" Nat says walking in the room.

A little while later Bruce has Gabi stable but in a coma and Clint has calmed Maria down so she mostly speaking in English. Thats when they hear a lot of yelling coming from the living room. The yelling traveled to the hospital wing.

"What is going on?" Clint asks catching up with all of them.

"Well Cap and Speedy are unconscious, and Speedy also has a broken leg."

"At least they are ok."

"Hopefully after I take a look at them I will let you know for sure," Bruce says

"Pietro…" Maria says being the last one in the room.

"He's right here Maria and should be up in no time minus his broken leg."

"Ω θεοί ευχαριστώ, Gabs and Steve how about them?"

"Stable but in comas"

Maria nods and walks over to Pietro's bed sitting on the edge of it she starts to cry.

"Maria vhat is vrong ve told you they are all fine," Wanda says

"Yes I know but why can't we just have a break from things like this, I don't want to keep worrying like this I want to have a life where I know they are always safe."

"You know that is not possible."

"I know," she says as she starts to cry again.

"Don't cry моя принцесса" Pietro says quietly beginning to wake up.

"Pietro..you're awake!"

"Yes vhere's Steve?"

"Right there along with Gabs, they are both in comas."

"Pietro, what happened?" Tony asks.

"I don't remember, I ran into something while teasing Steve and that's the last thing I remember."

"Wanda, do you think you could check Steve's memories?"

"I can try," she says walking over to Steve.

"How is it that both Steve and Gabi are in comas?" Clint asks.

"αγαπημένος do you remember what time is was when you hit the invisible force?" Maria asks Pietro.

"Sometime in the after one."

"What were you doing all morning?" Clint questions.

"Vell ve vent running then we decided to get breakfast out and talk so the girls didn't have to do much today. Ve vere on our way back vhen I hit the vall."

"You could have told us what you were doing," Nat says, "You have no idea how upset the girls were getting."

"Yeah ve are sorry, I did not mean to vorry you любовь," He says taking Maria's hand.

"Wanda, find anything?" Bruce asks her keeping an eye on Steve's vital readings.

"I found everything up to seeing my brother crash into a force then nothing."

"Great, this isn't good."

"Who other than Thanos would want to attack us or in this case attack these two in particular?" Maria asks

"Well, mostly Hydra since they hate Steve and the twins since the twins left Hydra," Tony says.

"Ok then why is my sister in a coma as well?"

"I can explain," Wanda says, "Gabrielle's powers allow her to connect her mind to zhose she cares about. Her mind is connected vith mine and Steve's."

"So that means when he went in a coma so did she."

Wanda nods.

"That was right after Maria walked out of the training room around 2," Clint says.

"We will have to find out who did this," Bruce says, "We are now down three members."

"We need to get to work then."

Tony, Clint, Nat and Wanda leave the room to get started on figure out who attacked Steve and Pietro. Maria was allowed to stay with Pietro while the others worked, by the time it was 8 pm the Avengers ruled out Doom, Doc Oc, Green Goblin and Thanos for the attack.


	17. Chapter 17

"It had to be Hydra," Tony says.

"Which means Red skull," Nat says.

"This isn't good, his next target has to be Bucky and Amanda," Rhodey says.

"I hate to cut their time together short but we should probably get them home," Clint says.

"I'll go and call them, I bet Amanda would want to be with her brother," Pepper says walking off.

"We should probably make sure everyone is home and ready to fight," Nat says.

"I'll contact Sam and Kana, Tony try to get in contact with Jane and Thor," Rhodey says.

"On it," Tony says

"Pietro sit down you have a broken leg," Bruce says

"But I vant to help I need to help."

"εείσαι τόσο πεισματάρης sit down you can help when you heal," Maria says to him.

He sighs and sits down on the couch, he can't do anything with a broken leg.

"Well it looks like speedy knows how the rest of us feel when he's running around," Tony says.

"Shut it Stark, we have more important things to worry about," Nat says slapping him.

"Ow why am I always getting hit?"

"Because you are the one who says stupid things."

"You guys are just not smart enough to comprehend what I'm saying."

"No Stark you say stupid things," Maria says sitting on the couch next to Pietro.

Everyone laughs and Tony leaves to call Jane.

"Wanda you said you were connected to Gabi right? Then why aren't you in a coma?" Maria asks thinking about it

"I am not sure, I vould have to guess when she let her powers burst out it protected me from zhe coma," Wanda answers.

"Well at least you aren't because we don't need four team members down."

Wanda nods as soon as Thor and Jane enter the room.

"Jane, Thor nice to see you again, even in these not so nice times," Nat says.

"It's nice to see you as well sister Natasha," Thor says, "How is brother Steven and Lady Gabrielle?"

"My sister and future brother in law are both in a coma in the hospital wing," Maria says.

"I shall ask Heimdall what has happened," Thor leaves the room to head to Asgard.

"Thank you Thor."

"I hope Steve and Gabrielle will be ok," Jane says.

"They are both strong, they should be," Maria says trying to reassure herself in the process.

"I'm glad Pietro is alright."

"I'm not alright, I can't do anything," Pietro whines.

"You are better than Steve and Gabi," Wanda says.

"αυτός είναι ένα τέτοιο μωρό" Maria says rolling her eyes. "But I still love him"

"What did you just say дорогой," Pietro asks.

"Oh nothing my dear," she says smirking right before she kisses him.

He smiles and kisses her back.

"No PDA," Tony says.

Ignoring Tony Maria picks up a pillow and throws it in the direction of his voice. Tony ducks and the pillow hits her brother Peter.

"I just got here why am I getting hit with pillows?"

"Zhat vas for Stark," Wanda says.

"Who threw it?" he asks looking around at everyone.

"Your sister."

"Sorry Peter wasn't really aiming," Maria says when her and Pietro finally separate.

Peter smiles at her and sits next to Rhody as they wait for the other Avengers to show up.

"I'm going to see if Gabs and Steve have changed," Maria says getting up and leaving.

Neither one of them have had any changes, but it seems as if Steve's heart rate has increased a little bit. Seeing this Maria calls Bruce in to check it out, Bruce gets down there as soon as he can to look over his vital signs and tries to get Steve's heart rate down.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He seems to be experiencing a nightmare, he's mind is racing he must think he's frozen again and is beginning to panic."

"Hmm let me try something," She says moving Gabi closer to Steve making their hands touch, "Did that help?"

"His brain activity has slowed so yes."

"I figured since they are always there for each other being in a coma shouldn't change that."

"I hope so."

Just then they hear a loud booming voice.

"Come on Thor is back lets see what he knows."

They head back to the living room to see the others watching Thor.

"It was the one called Red Skull."

"We figured that out, how was the question," Tony says.

"He had some help from Loki."

"Oh those two together what joy."

"It seems the coma they have put brother Steven in was caused by Loki's magic."

"How can we reverse it?" Clint asks, "Getting him out of the coma means my sister is out of a coma."

"He seems to be reacting to what is around him," Bruce says, "Maybe we just need something he is familiar with to wake him."

"Bruce you saw how he reacted to Gabs what if we some how tell him that she needs him do you think that would wake him?'

"It could, we will have to move Gabrielle."

"Clint can you help move Gabs?"

"Of course, lil sis."

The three of them leave to try and wake Steve, Clint and Maria move Gabi to hers and Steve's room.

"Steve," Bruce says, "Steve, Gabrielle needs you. You have to wake up."

"Maybe I can help," Wanda says walking in.

"Do anything you think will help."

Wanda walks over to Steve and connects with him mentally telling him that Gabrielle needs him so he should wake up a soon as possible.

"I did what I could, now we have to wait."

Bruce nods his head. A few minutes later Steve starts to stir and his vital signs start to change as well.

"He's waking up," Bruce sighs with relief.

As Bruce says that Steve bolts up and looks around the room.

"Where is Ellie?"

"She's in your room," Wanda says.

"I need to go see her!"

Bruce unhooks him from the machines, and as soon as he's done Steve bolts out of the room.

"Clint I would move from the door if I were you," Maria says hearing footsteps coming at a fast pace down the hall.

Clint moves just in time as Steve bursts into the room.

"Is she ok? Why is she just lying there?" Steve asks frantically.

"Well she was in a coma just like you, but seeing how you are up she should be up soon as well," Maria answers.

As she says that Gabi moves a little.

"Ellie?"

She opens her eyes and looks at them, slowly she sits up and holds her head.

"You had us all worried there sis," Maria says.

She doesn't say anything, but looks at them confused.

"Clint go get Bruce," Maria says seeing the look on Gabi's face.

"Right," he quickly left the room.

"Ellie are you ok?" Steve asks

"W-who's Ellie?" Gabi asks.

"Will you respond to Gabi?" Maria asks

"Who's Gabi?"

"Ok, who do you think you are?"

"I...I'm not sure..."

"What's wrong with her?" Bruce asks walking in.

"Memory loss, she has no idea who she is," Steve answers.

"Wanda should be able to help her," Bruce says, "This may be a result of what Loki did."

"Hopefully I don't want to explain her whole life to her," Maria says watching her sister look at her engagement ring in awe.

"Who gave me this?" Gabi asks, "It's so beautiful."

"Well the boy you are going to marry did and he happens to be right next to you," Maria says pointing at Steve.

Gabi looks at Steve surprise all over her face, she is going to marry him?

"We better get Wanda in here like asap" Clint says.

"I am here, I felt her mind racing with questions," Wanda says walking over to Gabi.

She begins to work on Gabi to try and help her with her memory problem. As she does she finds the problem, the stone. That is what cause all of the problems that have happened recently.

"So Wanda can you get my Ellie back for me?" Steve asks

"I am not sure, but I know zhat zhe stone caused zhis. We need to get zhe stone away from her."

"Wait, the stone caused this?" Clint asks.

"Yes, zhe stones are...vell becoming unstable. If ve do not get rid of zhem soon zhey could kill zhe bearers."-p

"Well at least we can get her's away from her for now I know she has that container around here some where that held the space stone," Maria says now looking around the room, "Ah here it is."

They put the space stone and time stone into their containers and told Star Lord and Dr Strange to put theirs in the containers. Everyone was in the living room when Gabi, even though she wasn't suppose to, she snuck into the living room.

"I'm worried about Gabs, If her memory doesn't come back soon," Maria say, "Her powers may become out of control."

"There is nothing we can do for her, she has to remember on her own," Tony says, "I feel bad for gramps, he asks her to marry him and now she doesn't even remember loving him."

"Tony, I know you love your nicknames for all of us but for Gabi's sake maybe real names is best for now," Clint says.

"Actually Clint the nicknames might actually help her remember," Nat says.

"Maybe not Nat, she didn't even recognize the nickname Steve gave her."

"How does she not recognize Ellie? He gave her that when she started calling him Stevie"

"All of her memories are gone," Wanda says, "She doesn't remember anything, I just hope she doesn't remember vhat Hydra did."

"She doesn't even remember me and Peter as good friends let alone me being her twin sister."

"She'll need time," Bucky says, "With any luck she will remember soon."

"Wanda, Pietro, do us a favor and no Russian for a while so she doesn't remember hydra," Steve says from his corner of the room.

"Right," the twins say.

Gabi's eyes look around at them, who is this Hydra they are talking about? Why does it sound familiar?

"Miss Gabrielle, how much of that did you hear?" Vision asks spotting Gabi.

"Hear what? I just got here," Gabi answers.

"Nice try, we all know you too well, me more than anyone she heard it all," Maria says

"But I am not your Gabrielle, I am a different Gabrielle."

"Only because you don't have your memories back yet."

"Maybe...maybe it would be better if I never get them back," Gabi says backing up, "I...I should leave."

Gabi quickly leaves the room and the mansion, these people are not normal. What normal man is red and green!?

"Maybe we should send her back to Reed and the others for now start with those memories and move from there," Bruce says.

"Vell someone should get her before someone else finds her," Wanda says.

"Me and Maria can take care of that we are from her earlier memories," Peter says.

"Vell go! She is getting farther and farther away from here."

Maria and Peter run after Gabi without another word. By the time they get anywhere close Gabi is ambushed by Hydra agents and is taken away.

"Dammit we lost her, we should call Reed and tell him what's up," Peter says.

Maria calls Reed and tells him what is going on, with the Avengers and Fantastic Four looking hopefully they will be able to find Gabrielle.


	18. Chapter 18

"You lost her!?" Clint yells at Peter and Maria.

"I'm sorry we tried but last time I checked neither of us have super speed like Pietro!" Maria yells back

"Wanda told you to take off but you continued to talk! If you had gone sooner she wouldn't be gone!"

"We left as soon as we could and even if we left sooner we still would of lost her she just vanished!"

Clint growls and punches the wall, again...again she is gone, but this time it is all of their faults.

"We should have just sent her away as soon as we knew she could not remember us. If we had this wouldn't have happened."

"Well sorry if we thought being around her family and the ones she loves would bring her memories back."

"We are heroes, it was bound to scare her away," Amanda says, "I mean a man with a metal arm and an red and green man, anyone would be frightened."

"Yes Amanda I understand that," Maria sighs and walks out of the room to use her hacking skills to find Gabi.

Unfortunately there was nothing she could use to track her sister.

"I'm afraid Hydra got to her again," she says more to herself than anyone.

"They will have a lot to gain now with her, without her memories she is very valrable," Bucky says.

"Oh I didn't think anyone was around, and yeah thats what I'm worried about."

"We have to look for her," Steve says.

"Steve what do you think I've been trying to do? We will find her I promise."

Days pass and still nothing on Gabrielle, but SHIELD had to give them a new mission. World leaders were being killed left and right.

"I'm done someone take my place on the next outing I have to find my sister," Maria says collapsing on the couch.

"I am sorry Maria but that is not possible, we are leaving searching for Shadow to Coulson and Hill," Fury says, "You are needed on the field."

"Fine, Hey Bucky did the way those people were getting killed look familiar to you?"

"They were suppose to be my targets after the fall of SHIELD, but I left so I never completed that mission," Bucky answers.

"Not the people themselves but the way they were killed."

"It looked like the style Natasha used, mixed with Steve."

Maria nods.

"Avengers! The President is the next target!" Tony yells, "We need to move now!"

"Why right now we just got back," Maria says getting up and leaving with the rest.

The Avengers get into their assigned spots once they arrived leaving Steve and Tony closest to the President.

"Do not worry sir, we'll make sure this assassin will not make it in here," Steve says.

"Thank you Captain," the president says.

"Guys there is someone moving across the top of the buildings heading this way," Clint says from his spot.

"If you can take a shot, do it," Steve orders.

"I would love too but the way they are moving I can't."

"Make sure there are no other agents with them."

"As far as I can see there isn't."

"Right, keep your eyes open," Steve turns to Tony, "The agent is getting close."

"They are like only two buildings away I think I can get a shot in now."

"Take it then."

"Shit! it's like they saw it coming,"

"Language. Where are they now?"

"Not the time to be reprimanding us Cap, to answer your question they are across from us and they have just stopped."

"That means they're close to here," Tony says.

"It's like they are waiting for something."

"Waiting for what?"

"I have no idea but keep your eyes open guys."

"Right."

Suddenly the agents who were stationed outside the door were taken down easily and Tony and Steve could hear the fight.

"Sounds like the agent is here," Steve says getting his shield ready.

"Nope Cap, the agent has not moved from their spot are you have problems there?"

"How is that possible? We can hear...damn they must have attacked from their position," Tony says.

"The one here must be to distract us while the others go in."

"Spider Man, take down the one Clint sees," Steve orders, "Nymph and Coral find any other agents."

"You got it heading there now."

"Cap! Behind us!" Tony says seeing an female agent behind the President.

"This was more strategic than the last attack," Steve says

"Knowing you would be here, I had to have a plan," The woman says or more like mocks.

"Cap what's going on down there?" Clint asks.

"The assassin is in the office," Tony answers for Steve.

"Damn how did that happen?!"

"How should we know!? If Shego was here maybe we would!"

"Well my sister ain't here so we have to deal with out"

"Get away from the president," Steve orders.

"I don't think so Captain America," the woman hisses.

"Hey Cap make her say something again, she sounded familiar," Maria says after being silent the whole time.

"Who are you?" Steve asks slowly approaching the woman.

"If you must know, I am Captain Hydra."

"Captain Hydra?"

"That's right, I would have to say not the best name. I liked my old one better."

"And what would your old one be?"

"Shadow."

"CAP Did she just say Shadow?" Clint asks

"I knew I recognized that voice," Maria says.

"Gabrielle...great she's evil again," Tony sighs.

"Who's Gabrielle?" she asks clearly getting irritated.

"Oh and they wiped her memories even more than they were," Maria sighs.

"ENOUGH! I am going to finish this now," she points her gun at the President.

"Why is she using a gun and not her powers?" Tony asks confused.

"Right now that doesn't matter!" Steve growls attacking Gabi, "Get the President out of here!"

Tony grabs the president and flies him out of the room to a safe place. Steve and Gabi fight against each other and Gabi did not hold anything back. Even though it hurt him to do so Steve did not hold back either.

"You're as good as they've told me," Gabi says blocking his attack.

"And I thought you were better."

This pisses her off and she fights harder, how does he know her? Soon she pulls out her guns and starts to shoot at Steve.

"Come on Ellie, resorting to guns is so not you."

"I have no idea who you are talking about, I am not Ellie or Gabrielle!" she growls hitting him in his shoulder and knee.

"How about Gabi then maybe you are that name," he says realizing getting her annoyed it a good thing for him because she doesn't fight as well.

"I heard that name once, a former Avenger," she smirks, "But I am not her either. Now say bye bye Captain."

She points her gun at his head finally calming herself.

"You may not be her right now but she's in there which is why you won't be able to pull that trigger."

"I know what you're doing, you're trying to get me mad but it won't work," she says calmly, "But you're lucky you are not my mission right now."

She moves the gun to shoot him in his stomach.

"But you will die either way."

"And that's what I'm lucky for, I was thinking I was lucky that I'm not the only one who cared for you who was on this mission."

"You are making it really hard NOT to kill you."

"Now that sounds like my Ellie when she's irritated at me."

Even though she was getting other orders her anger was getting the best of her, she turns to him and uses her powers to start to choke him.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That," she growls.

"You've used your powers on me so many times they don't work any more," he says stepping closer to her.

She growls and increases the amount of strength she uses. Steve again steps even closer to her. This gets her angrier, why is he moving closer? She tries to use more power. If he can just get a little bit closer he can stop her powers and knock her out just one more step, and perfect timing with Clint and Maria bursting in the room.

"Damn it!" Gabi growls and jumps away from all three of them, "Looks like I must leave."

She heads to the dark corner and disappears into the shadow.

"Shit I forgot how quick she can be, I was so close."

"She will still have to be here," Clint says, "Nymph, Spider look for Gabi."

"On it," Kana answers.

"I couldn't even get to her, not even a little bit"

"Don't worry Cap, I have something that can stop her."

"You would think that the person she was going to marry would be able to snap her back to herself but no not at all," Steve says starting rant.

"They messed up her mind, what do you expect?" Clint asks.

"Come on Cap lets just get out of here make sure the President is ok, we will deal with Gabs later," Maria says.

"The President is fine, but...you may wanna come out here," Sam says with hint of fear in his voice.

"This can't be good," Clint mumbles as they go see what Sam is looking at.

They could see Kana and Gabi fighting, but something was off. Kana's eye are red and Gabi has a look of pure fear on her face as Kana bends the blood and water in her body.

"I've never seen Gabs that scared before."

"What is Kana doing?"

"She can bend water and blood with in a person's body," Sam says, "It is very dangerous and Kana hates to use it, but at times she has to."

"Well lets not kill Gabi, knock her out yes kill her no," Clint says watching scared himself.

"I...I wish it was that simple," Sam says, "Kana isn't herself when she uses her bloodbending. She does whatever she wants either knock her out or kill her."

"So we have to pray that she just knocks her out."

Sam nods as he watches, he has heard what happens but he hoped he would never have to see it. Kana continues to use her ability and makes Gabi cry out in pain.

"I don't know how much more of this I can watch," Steve says.

"Kana! Stop!" Sam yells hoping to get through to his girl.

Kana doesn't answer as she continues hurting Gabi more. She hurts her to the point some of her blood is forced out of her body.

"Someone please get her to stop," Maria says on the verge of tears watching her sister in pain.

"Kana! You have to stop or you will kill her!" Sam yells, "Remember what happened back at the institute!?"

Kana gasps and stops what she is doing, she backs up from Gabi's limp body and collapse to her knees.

"Grab Kana and Gabi and lets get out of here," Clint says.

Sam and Steve went to get their girl and head off.

"Well that was eventful," Tony says now back at the mansion.

"Kana will be alright, but Gabrielle it's harder to tell," Bruce says walking into the main room from the hospital wing, "She has many internal damage and Hydra has done a lot to her when they got their hands on her."

"What is their obsession with her?" Maria asks

"It might have something to do with her particular DNA, her DNA is something that is different and very rare. You can create anything with this type of DNA which means they can create many super soldiers by copying her DNA."

"Oh thats going to be fun to deal with," Maria says sighing and putting her head in her hands.

"It may be best to send her off somewhere else to live a normal life without worrying about Hydra," Bruce says removing his glasses.

"I hate to agree but he's right we need to put her somewhere safe and normal," Clint says.

"I can erase her memories again to make sure she doesn't remember anything from this life."

"How many times has her memory been erased or she just lost it?"

"Hydra only erased what she remember after she lost all of her memories."

"Erase them and get her out of here before she wakes up," Steve says getting up and leaving.

"Brother wait!" Amanda runs after him.

"Steve is right, Just get her out of here this is the last time I'm losing my sister," Maria says leaving the room as well.

Everyone stays quiet, they knew it is the best option for Gabi's safety but it is hard for them to accept it. After a few minutes Bruce leaves heading to the hospital wing to erase Gabi's memories.

"Steve!" Amanda finally get to him, "Steve, you...should be with Gabi."

"No, you guys need me here it is best if she starts of with a totally new life."

"No, I am not going to accept that from you. You have done what you had to, you deserve a peaceful life."

"No I don't I never have had a peaceful life sis and I never will."

"Yes you can. You have done enough, you love her so go and be with her. She will remember you out of all of us I know it."

"Amanda is right and she will need some to help her get back on her feet," Maria says from the doorway.

"You deserve it, you deserve to be happy. Don't let her slip away like Peggy."

"Come on Steve, my sister loves you more than anything, memory loss is not going to change that."

"Go on Punk, you can live a normal life now. We can protect the world," Bucky says walking up.

Steve sighs and nods heading to the hospital wing.

In the morning Steve opens his eyes to see his room at his apartment, he sighs and reaches to pull his girl close to him but notices she's gone.

"Ellie?" he says really worried.

"In the kitchen!" she calls to him.

"Just making sure," he says getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"You're such a worrier Stevie," Gabi smiles as she cooks, "I know you are like that since the accident but I will be fine."

"I have to worry about my girl to make sure she is safe."

"I know, now go clean up breakfast is almost ready."

"Will you ever let me cook for you?" he asks know he's not a good cook.

"I would but after waking up from the accident to smell burning food I think it's better if I cook."

"Thought I could try at least."

As Steve goes to clean up he is happy he decided to live with Gabrielle in California away from the Avengers and all of the trouble. They are having a nice peaceful life even though it would have been nice to have their friends at their wedding they had two months ago.

"I wonder if Speedy and Maria ever had a wedding," he says to himself.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" he says shaking those thoughts away.

Even though he worries for his friends he is not giving up this life with the love of his life. Not unless his wife is threatened in anyway, but luckily nothing has happened and Gabi has not remembered anything of her former life. Or has she? .


End file.
